Love Never Really Dies
by averagegirl89
Summary: Five years ago, Hermione left the wonders of England. She traveled to France, studying at a prestige wizarding school. What she left behind was her first and only love, and her only friends. Now that she’s forced to return, what events will unfold? RH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

I heaved a great sigh, glaring out the window at the busy campus grounds below. Robes billowing, the students were getting ready to head back home. Some of them had just graduated, like myself, others were just returning for a simple holiday. Unlike these happy-go-lucky wizards and witches, I was not joining in their festive joy. Oh yes, I was happy that I had finally graduated from school, now being able to return to England and start teaching at Hogwarts. But I hadn't been back in five years. I hadn't seen him in five years.  
  
"Herm?" I turned around at the sound of my roommate's voice.  
  
Meghan stood there, her hand on her hip, looking at me in that god awful way she always did when I was wasting time. Her silky black hair framed her face, bringing out her bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I tried to sound normal, even though I was near to a nervous breakdown.  
  
"We have to go now...mum's expecting me for supper, you know how she is" Meghan took her hand away from where it had been resting, allowing her appearance to be less intimidating. "Besides...I bet your loads happy to be going back! You haven't even visited for what? Five years?"  
  
I gave her a small sigh before grabbing a hold of my trunk and starting to drag it to the door. "It's going to be chaos to get to the school fire, you know that right?" I made sure that Meghan understood the fact that with so many students going home, we would have to wait for a while for our chance to floo out.  
  
"I'm not stupid," she retorted, flinging a stray hair out of her vision. "But if we get there sooner, we'll have a better chance of getting home sooner."  
  
That's what I'm afraid of, I thought bitterly before following her from the room that had been ours for the last five years.  
  
I stumbled into the barren space of my new flat. I dropped my trunk beside me, stirring up dust from the covered floor. I pulled out my wand and lit up a lantern, letting light flood into the room. I had come back from France just the week before, making sure that I had a flat secured before I came back for good. Although it could use some shaping up, the flat's location was great. With a twinge, I realized that I was living a tad bit closer to him then I really wanted to, but there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Sighing, I pulled off my thick cloak, noting that it was quite stuffy in the place. I walked from the living area and into my bedroom, thankful that there had been a bed supplied. Without even taking off so much as my shoes, I collapsed on it, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. Quickly, I threw it off and tried to cough the dust that I had just breathed in. I froze as my eyes landed upon a pair of legs, traveling up the body until I was looking straight into the bright, cheery face of none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
"This is why I don't tell people where I am" I said bitterly, pulling myself from the bed and padding into the kitchen. A joyful laugh bubbled from Ginny as she pushed herself onto the counter.  
  
"On come on now Herms! It's not as if I let the whole Weasley gang know!"  
  
I glared at her for even stating that sort of joke before splashing water on my face. I could tell she was trying to keep from giggling. I used my robes to dry my face before turning to face her.  
  
"And what has the famous Mrs. Ginny Potter been up to lately?" I smirked.  
  
With my question, she held out her hand to show off her wedding band. "Isn't it incredible? Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought that I would marry Harry!" She popped off the counter and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Easy does it Gin, I've already heard enough about it in all those letters you sent. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the wedding."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I know with all those courses you were taking it wasn't possible to take time off."  
  
A twinge of guilt hit me. It was true, I had been busy with courses, but that wasn't the reason I hadn't visited. I couldn't see him. It was just impossible.  
  
She smiled brightly. "So, now that you are here, you're going to come with me back to the burrow for a visit."  
  
I stood there, shocked for a minute. "Uh...Ginny? That...well. Don't you and Harry have your own flat? I could just go there." I was trying to slither my way out of this predicament.  
  
"Of course we do but we went to mum's for a vacation. Nobody else is there except us and Ron."  
  
I froze. I couldn't go to the burrow when he was there. It just wouldn't work.  
  
"Listen Gin...I'd love to go, really I would, but..."  
  
"Oh now you don't!" Ginny's eyes flashed fire at me before settling down. "I know of your feelings for him Herms but come on! You have to come visit, just ignore the moron."  
  
I felt myself giving in, even though I really didn't want to. "Fine...I'll go, but after I have my shower and actually look decent." Ginny hugged my joyously and grinned.  
  
I walked away, knowing I had probably just made the biggest mistake of my life.

-----

There's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

"Mum! Mum!! She's here mum!" Ginny called out.  
  
I stood next to her, trying to catch her eye so I could try to shoot her down with glaring daggers. It didn't work. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and swallowed me into one of her famous hugs.  
  
"My, my Hermione! You sure have grown!" She held me at an arm's length while inspecting me.  
  
I blushed slightly. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."  
  
She smiled with the air of a nurturing mother. "Well dear, the boys are at work right now, expect they'll be back within the hour. I'll set you up in a room. There's an extra right next to Ron's...that'll be best I suppose. I would put you in with Ginny but she's given me a crack about being married so she's in with Harry." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "And the older boys...well they might not want a young witch like yourself in the midsts of their rooms!"  
  
I let out a small smile, trying to pretend I wasn't horrified to be sleeping next to Ron's bedroom. It wasn't if I was sleeping with him, there was a wall separating us.  
  
"Ginny, dear? Could you please set the table while I go up with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly before directing me to the staircase.  
  
"So, dear, I've heard rumors that you're scedualed to start teaching Arithmancy after the summer at Hogwarts?" a twinkle shone within the woman's eye.  
  
I yet again blushed. "Yes, I am."  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door to a bedroom. "Here you are dear. Come down to supper when you're ready."  
  
I smiled again before closing the door behind me, flopping down on the bed and burying my face in the pillow.

----

Thirty minutes later I bounded down the stairs, having made a resolution to forget that Ron even existed. That resolution was short lived however. When I reached the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes stared at the man himself. Of course it was his backside...not the backside, just his back.  
  
Ginny turned around from getting cutlery out of the drawer. When her eyes met mine, she shrieked, the silver ware making a quick dash from her hands to the floor. Ron turned quickly, obviously looking for the cause of the trouble. His eyes locked with mine, and I suddenly found myself being lost in those blue eyes. The ones that always seemed to captivate me.  
  
As Ron made a motion to speak, Harry walked in, obviously hearing the commotion. When his gaze landed upon mine, a grin broke out on his face. He hurried over and scooped me up in a hug.  
  
"Hey Herms! Haven't seen you in a while" he smirked and placed me back onto the floor.  
  
I laughed, "And neither have you. You've changed I see, and have gotten married at that!"  
  
Ginny came over and put a hand on his shoulder. you come into the living room for a sec? I need to...er...show you something." As if speaking in code, Harry nodded and looked back to me.  
  
"It's great to see you but my wife needs something" He grinned devishly and following his small, red-headed woman from the kitchen.  
  
Which left me in an awful predicament. There stood Ronald Weasley, the great love of my life. Unfortunately, the dimwit hadn't ever realized that I was in fact, in love with him. Mainly because he's slightly dense when it comes to matters of the heart.  
  
He shifted slightly, seemingly uncomfortable. "Hermione." It was spoken simply. Even so, shivers were sent down my spine.  
  
"Hello Ron" my tone was slightly cold as I pushed past him, pretending to be interested in looking out the window.  
  
"'Mione..." Ron trailed off as he walked closer, using his fingers to brush a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.  
  
I drew in a sharp breath, the touch of his fingers tingling still on my skin. I glanced up once again into his blue eyes, searching for something I knew wasn't there.  
  
"Ronnie!!" I jerked out of my reverie and took a startled step back. I could see Ron close his eyes briefly, as though in pain before slowly turning around. My eyes followed where his gaze had obviously gone.  
  
I felt a puzzled expression come over my face. The woman standing in front of me was not recognizable. She looked as if she were one of those Muggle Barbies. She had a remarkably clear complexion, glossy, blond hair and this thin, curvy body. I noted in disgust the extremely tight blue dress she was wearing, complete with a deep groove that showed off a bit too much cleavage.  
  
She, in return, gave me a cold glare. "Ronnie, who is this?" it was as if she were referring to a piece of dirt.  
  
I shot daggers at the little ice queen while Ron groped for his voice. "Uh...this is Hermione Granger, a friend from school."  
  
When the words left his mouth, a coldness entered the place where my heart should have been. The heart that this very 'man' had torn out and ripped apart five years ago, and maybe even before then.  
  
"Hermione, this is Evelyn Parker" He introduced us. The woman, Evelyn, latched onto Ron's arms and made a sickly looking pout at him before looking back at me with an air of superiority.  
  
"Soon to be Evelyn Weasley."  
  
Ron's eyes flitted to mine. I thought for an instant they held pain, but I must have been imagining it for all the turmoil I was going through at that moment. "He..." I looked at Ron, "you...proposed?" I choked it out, past the lump that was forming in my throat.  
  
"Of course Hermione!" Evelyn gave a fake little laugh. "I'm the love of his life. Of course...the proposal was over a year ago. He gets cold feet whenever I tell him we have to think of the date." She giggled as if this was a funny joke.  
  
I didn't think it was a joke of any kind. This was Ron, my Ron, and he was attached to that...thing. Even if I tried, I couldn't have stayed in that room. I fought back the tears that had formed and turned quickly, not allowing them to see the liquid that had seeped onto my cheek before dashing back to my room.

----

"Hermione?"  
  
"Go away." I rolled over and pretended not to hear the door open or shut.  
  
"Tough luck Herms, I'm not going away that easy." Ginny came over and perched on the end of my bed.  
  
I sat up, averting her eyes, knowing that my own were red from the tears I had spent. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, it seems that you encountered my precious brother's fiancé down in the kitchen just now." Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm. I looked at her, catching the look of utter disgust, which filled her face.  
  
"Why, why, didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he was marrying that thing downstairs? I can't stand seeing her Ginny, she's not right for him." I wiped away another tear with annoyance.  
  
Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well...because if you came here, you could, you know, stop it."  
  
I was shocked beyond reason. "STOP IT??? STOP THAT HORRID WENCH FROM MARRYING RON??? HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I STOP THAT?"  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Ginny scowled, probably hoping no one had heard me yell. "Listen, the only person who can put a stop to this wedding is you. You're the only one who loves him. Oh, maybe that wench does have some love for my brother deep inside, but I highly doubt it. And he loves you. He loves you more than a friend, more than he would ever want to admit."  
  
I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, willing the tears to leave. "I can't deliberately separate them Ginny, I don't want to have Ron by force. If he really does love me, as you say he does, which" I glared at my friend, "I personally think is a crackpot idea, he'll choose me, over her. There's nothing more I can do."  
  
Ginny sighed, although she seemed content with that. "Alright then. I'll leave you to sleep. See you tomorrow okay?" She smiled and uncurled herself from the end of the bed, letting herself out quietly from the bedroom.

-------------

Make sure to review! I need some input


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

Sun streamed through the cracked window, seeping through my eyelids. I blinked with annoyance, trying to go back to sleep although knowing it was no use. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I swung my legs from the matted covers, noting the fitful sleep that I had encountered.  
  
Groaning slightly, I groggily made my way to the bathroom feeling around the darkened hallway until I came to the door. I went in, used the bathroom and then glared at my reflection in the mirror. Large chunks of hair had fallen from my bun, making me look as if I had just been out in gale forced winds. Thankfully, my eyes were not puffy and red anymore, I would have been in a slight predicament had that happened. I sighed, opening the door and starting to walk out. Except for one problem. I bumped into something. Hard.  
  
A grunt sounded as the mysterious person staggered back slightly. He moved closer, bending to see who I was. I knew he was though.  
  
"Sorry Ron! I...uh...didn't see you there."  
  
The light filtered across his perfectly handsome face as he looked back at me for a full minute before answering. "Uh...yea. Guess I didn't expect you to be up yet."  
  
I pushed past him into the darkened hallway. "Well, I am. I'll see you at breakfast." I stalked back to my bedroom, shutting the door a bit more harshly then I should of.  
  
I huffed out an irritable breath, pacing my room in a fury. He shouldn't have that type of control over me. Not after so many years. I moaned and sunk next to my door. It wasn't any use. As much as I denied it...saying that five years could diminish the bizarre and yet welcome control he had over me, it would still exist. Ron, my Ron, would always control me, even though he never would know it. He would never know because I would never tell him. Some things I had to keep deep within me. In that place where there used to be a beating heart.

----

After getting dressed and making sure I was calm, I decided to go downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasley had started breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, glad that it was empty. I didn't want to run into him if I could help it. There was a note on the counter, stating that the Mrs. Weasley had gone out with Harry and Ginny. It left me slightly confused, as I didn't understand where Mrs. Weasley would go with Ginny or her husband.  
  
Shaking my head slightly, I picked an apple from the basket and took a bite in. Chewing thoughtfully, I walked to the back door, looking out over the yard. The smell of summer flowers tickled my nose. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes as my mind drifted to somewhere other then the Burrow.  
  
I jumped, the apple flying from my hand when someone touched my shoulder. Turning around, I met Ron face to face. My hand found it's way to my heart, hoping it to calm. Although the air of surprise left, my heart still thumped furiously, obviously due to the fact that the most handsome guy I had ever met stood in front of me.  
  
He took his hand from where it had been resting and scratched his neck "Uh...sorry Hermione...didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.  
  
I let my hand drop to my side, meeting his gaze head on. "I-it's okay, no big deal. Didn't want that apple anyway," I laughed slightly at my pathetic attempt of a joke.  
  
He cracked a smile, bringing me in for a hug. "I missed you 'Mione." His breath tickled my ear. I shivered slightly, hoping he hadn't noticed.  
  
"I missed you too." My voice came out hoarse as I blinked back the tears. Damn! Why was I breaking into tears every second? I wondered hopelessly.  
  
He pulled back, his hand on my cheek as piercing blue eyes tried to unlock the secrets deep within. I moved slightly closer, my lips parting. I wanted to kiss him. This was my Ron, the man that I loved. My arms moved to lock around his neck, his strong hands circling my waist.  
"Ron! What are you doing?"  
  
I jumped quickly away from him, pretending to be interested in a spec of lint on my shirt.  
  
"Uh...nothing Evelyn. I was just giving a friend a hug."  
  
I looked up right when the wench latched onto Ron and gave him a sickly smack on the lips. I cringed, fists tightening by my sides.  
  
"Oh darling! Don't look so frightened" Evelyn looked to me for a moment. "It's not as if you'd be anything more than friends with her." She smirked at me before turning her attention back to Ron.  
  
"I...uh." I looked at Ron in what I hoped was not a helpless manner. "I have to go...read something. Yeah...read." I stammered before taking my leave from the kitchen.

----

At around nine o'clock, the only time I dared to venture from my room, I went down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. As I was buttering a roll to take back to my room with me, the fire leaped high with flames and in stumbled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She dusted off her robes before walking over to me. "Hello dear. Sorry I haven't been here all day...I should have stayed to make sure you were alright."  
  
I smiled at the woman who I had come to think of as my second mother. "It's okay. I'm fine, I've stayed here before you know."  
  
She laughed at this, going to sit down at the table for a breather. "Where's Ronald?"  
  
I gulped for a moment, willing my shriveled up heart to start again. "Um...I really don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning. He was here with Evelyn."  
  
Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue. "Yes, that Evelyn girl always seems to be around here now. You shouldn't worry about her dear."  
  
"I'm not worried."  
  
"Hermione, dear. It's plain to see your feelings for Ronald. Now, I'm not the type of mother to play matchmaker, but you are ten times better for my boy then that fake Parker girl. Tell me, haven't you had some feelings arise since you've been back?"  
  
"No...yes...no! No, I haven't had any feelings for Ronald since I came back. I may have before but I'm over him" I breathed deeply. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to have gotten the cue that I wanted to change the conversation. "Well, unfortunately Harry had to get back to work and so did Ginny. They went home, but gave my strict instructions to make you stay for at least a few more days."  
  
I bit my lip, willing myself not to scream. I couldn't very well tell her that I couldn't stay due to the fact that I was in love with her son and his fiancé was an annoying wench. "Uh...sure Mrs. Weasley."  
  
She put her hand over mine. "Well that's good dear. Now, I'm just going to wait up for my husband, you best be off to bed."  
  
I stood, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."  
  
I left the kitchen, jogging up the steps and going into my room. Closing the door, I stripped of my everyday clothes, pulling on my pajamas and untwisting my hair from the ponytail. I flicked off the light, watching as shadows overtook the area. Sighing, I got into bed, snuggling beneath the covers before drifting off to sleep.

----

"'Mione?"  
  
My eyes popped open, my gaze resting upon the figure of a redheaded man. I sat up quickly, startled.  
  
"Relax, it's just me." Ron's whisper jarred me out of my confusion.  
  
I could see the features of his face clearly from the dim light of the moon. "What is it?" My tone was also in a whisper.  
  
He seemed to struggle with what he was going to say. I waited patiently until he spoke. "I...uh...had problems sleeping. Mind if I...you know, share your bed?" He cracked a boyish grin.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back, even though conflicting emotions coursed through my body. Without saying a word, I moved over, folding down the blankets so he could get in.  
  
He got up from his crouching position, getting under the covers. His body was so close to mine I could feel the heat radiating from him. I snuggled back into a laying position, facing him.  
  
"Nightmare?" I asked.  
  
"Nah...just couldn't get to sleep."  
  
I nodded before closing my eyes, pretending to go to sleep. I felt Ron move slightly. A moment his arm circled my waist, drawing me closer to him. I opened my eyes to meet his piercing blue ones. Silently, I raised my head slightly. He moved so that my head now rested comfortably in the crook near his neck, his hand playing with my hair. I moved an arm to rest over his chest. I took a deep breath in before closing my eyes again.  
  
"Night 'Mione."

-------

Review, review, review...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

I woke up the next morning comfortable and oddly warm. Blinking open my eyes, I realized the excuse of the warmth I felt. I was still cuddled up to Ron. I smiled, trying to snuggle closer to him. I breathed in his masculine scent as he shifted, tightening his grip on me.  
  
My blissful thoughts were rattled by shouts from downstairs.  
  
"EVELYN! YOU JUST CALM DOWN! RON WILL BE WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF THE PRAT IS SLEEPING! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AN HOUR AGO!"  
  
I sat up quickly, recognizing the voices as Mrs. Weasley and none other than Evelyn. Ron jerked awake, his eyes open wide as he fought with the blankets, trying to get out of the bed. I stayed still as he untangled himself and left the room, the door making a hollow sound as it closed.  
  
I felt oddly empty as I stared at the door. I swung out of bed, running my hands through my unkempt hair as I searched for my overnight bag. I grabbed it, pulling clothes from it before letting the bag drop back to the floor. I stripped of my pajamas, replacing them by the clothes.  
  
I put my hair up, all the while blinking back the tears of rejection. My hands trembled slightly as I placed my brush back on the dresser top. Breathing deeply, I walked from the room, hoping that I would remain calm once I ran into the couple.  
  
The stairs creaked as I made my way down them, slowly walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was heatedly pointing her wands at items, making them fly through the air to perform the tasks she wanted them to do. She was muttering something about "not right for him" under her breath as she conjured up water for washing in the sink.  
  
Ron and Evelyn stood in the corner, having a heated discussion. I kept my gaze from them although their raised whispering was not escaped from my ears.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't meet you, I was sleeping!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I would think that you would have something such as an alarm so that you would be able to meet your _fianc_." Evelyn fumed.  
  
I was tempted to go over and slap the wench but I refrained from such behavior and instead went outside, hoping to find some solace.  
  
Solace is a very hard thing to find at The Burrow. Actually, I think it might be impossible. Instead of solace, I found peace by sitting next to a large tree, watching a bunch of gnomes giggling madly in the bushes.  
  
I leaned my head against the trunk, closing my eyes and wishing that I could find a solution to this ongoing problem.  
  
_There's only one thing to do,_ I thought, tomorrow _I'll leave and won't come back until Ron is safely married.  
_

----

That night I packed all of my belongings except for clothes for the next day and placed it on the dresser top. The Weasley household was silent, all of them most likely asleep.  
  
I closed the curtains and got into bed, staring through the dark in the direction of the ceiling. I tensed when I heard my door open and light filtered through into the small room.  
  
I sat up slightly, looking towards the door. The unmistakable figure of Ron slipped in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, sitting on it.  
  
"Ron?" I reached over and lit a bedside candle. His handsome face was illuminated from the dancing flame.  
  
"'Mione...I'm sorry about this morning." He looked like a little kid again, as though he had been caught doing something god awful.  
  
I knew I should have been angry, but this was Ron. The prat had always been kind of dense, it really wasn't his fault. I reached forward, stroking his cheek with my hand.  
  
"It's okay Ron. It was just..." I trailed off. I couldn't make myself say 'it was just two friends having a innocent sleep'. It had been innocent, but the feelings I had felt were not things that two friends would have felt. I looked at him, searching for words.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as he moved closer to me. He pressed his lips against mine in such a sweet way that all thoughts of how wrong it was left me. I arms moved up to link around his neck as the kiss deepened.  
  
We shifted until we both were in a laying position. The last thought that I had consciously was how perfect it was. That this was my Ron and I was finally with him.

----

The first thing I thought the next morning was, _where are my clothes?_ I looked around, slightly groggy, at the room around me. I froze, a feeling of dread washing through me as my gaze ended up on the handsome sleeping face of Ron.  
  
I tried to untangle his arms from around me, hoping that I wouldn't wake him. Luck was not with me. He opened his eyes, bright blue connecting with my own. My breath caught and I trembled slightly as he reached up, giving me a sweet peck.  
  
"RONNIE!!!"  
  
I don't know who moved faster, me or him. I rolled off the bed onto the floor. Grabbing my discarded pants from the day before, I pulled them on, throwing my pajama top on. He was already dressed in his bottoms and out the door when I stood.  
  
Looking at the door, I started to sob. My chest hurt as each sob grew to a greater height. I changed from the clothes I had hastily thrown on and grabbed the ones I had set out. I grasped my bag and with a pop, apparated from the room.

----------------------

Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

Flash Forward: 3 months later  
  
"Ah...Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
The wise headmaster smiled at me kindly from where he sat behind his desk. Dumbldore had grown older since my years at Hogwarts, and it sadly showed in the lines of his face. Despite this, he was still the kind and brave soul that Hogwarts had always known, and I had no doubts that he would last until even my own child went to school.  
  
I closed my eyes briefly, willing myself to think straight and push that thought from my head. I really, _really_ didn't want to think about my own children. Especially not at such a crucial time. I moved forward so that I stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, wringing my hands.  
  
"Obviously you have something to tell me," Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
"Yes, I do. But, if I tell you then it might cost me my teaching position. And that's really important to me...but, you really need to know."  
  
"Ah...fear is a very hard thing to overcome my dear. But, I assure you, whatever you tell me, your teaching position will still remain yours until you so wish as to resign."  
  
I smiled slightly, glad that Dumbledore had reassured me. _What am I thinking? This is Dumbledore. He let Hagrid be Care of Magical Creatures Professor when he plainly knew how Hagrid had a fascination with dragons. He hired Lupin, a werewolf. He would never fire me just because of...well, of my predicament.  
_  
I sighed, realizing that whatever I told him, Dumbledore wouldn't judge me. He was wise, and knew that such...small be overcome. "Before summer, I made a mistake. And...and the mistake had consequences. And...the result of my...uh...mistake, was the beginning of life. I'm pregnant, and due in about six months. It's really not a mistake I make regular practice of, because I'm smarter than that but..."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "For whatever reason you decided to become intimate with the child's father, it is none of my concern. I will make sure that we can have a substitute teacher come in to teach when you are close to your due date and of course, after the baby is born."  
  
I stood quickly. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." I turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
I turned back to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
My mouth went dry before I choked out an answer, "it is a man whom does not need to be weighed down with such a burden."  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked over to me. He peered over his half moon spectacles, watching me closely. "Some men would, indeed, think a child is a burden. But this man you speak of would probably think it is a gift."  
  
There was a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. I tensed, suddenly having the unnerving feeling that he knew who I was talking about. I nodded curtly and left, thoughts swirling in my head.

----

Even though I loved teaching, I was glad when the last class arrived. They were third year Gryfindors and by the looks of it, were as tired as I felt. I smiled warmly as they entered, even though saying the same thing over and over was starting to get to me.  
  
When they were seated, and had finally quieted down, I picked up a piece of parchment and began the roll call. I didn't recognize any of the names until I came to the end of the list. I stared at the parchment for a moment before calling out the name.  
  
"Weasley, Sara."  
  
I searched the sea of faces for the noticeable Weasley trademark, their flaming red hair. A petite girl with a mane of sleek ginger locks raised her hand high.  
  
"Here Professor Granger" she called out.  
  
I nodded, just like I had with all the other students. She was undoubtedly Charlie or Bill's child, but just the fact that she was related to him was almost unbearable.  
  
_Soon my own child will be a Weasley. And she'll be just like Sara. She won't let all those foul wizards beat her down, she'll be proud to bear the Weasley name...  
_  
"Uh...Professor?"  
  
I was jerked from my thoughts, my cheeks flushing as I saw that the whole class was looking at me expectantly.  
  
_My child won't be a Weasley,_ I thought firmly_, she'll be a Granger because no one will ever know the truth.  
_  
I took a deep breath before flicking my wand, conjuring chalk markings on the board.  
  
"Please take notes." I paused as the students quickly scrambled for parchment and quills. "Arithmancy is an early form of numerology. It is a form of divination that is based on facts and mathematical calculations. Can anyone tell me why wizards and witches would use Arithmancy?"  
  
I wasn't surprised to see Sara Weasley's hand shoot up. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
She straightened up in her chair and flipped a stray strand of hair behind her shoulder. A few boys looked at her with annoyance, obviously ruffled.  
  
"Well...many witches and wizards use this form of numerology to determine their future paths. Or it can be used to develop strengths and talents or overcome obstacles."  
  
"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." I watched as a bright smile lit up Sara's face. "Now class, how can we figure such things out..."

----

A knock roused me from my comfortable resting spot on the bed. I padded over to the door of my chambers, unbolting it and turning the knob. Pulling back on the heavy door, I revealed the red-haired wonder of Ginny Potter. A grin spread across her freckled face as she flung her arms around me, hugging me tight.  
  
"Ginny! What a in" I exclaimed and ushered her into my chamber. I closed the door behind us, re-bolted it and went back to my spot on the bed.  
  
Ginny took a spot in an overstuffed chair near the fire, curling her knees up to her chest. "The ministry sent me to Hogsmeade on business, and I couldn't very well pass up an opportunity to see you." She eyed the books that littered the bedspread. "Of course, I can see why you wouldn't be able to visit..."  
  
I felt guilty at the statement. After leaving The Burrow that morning, I hadn't been in contact with any of the Weasleys, or Harry for that matter. It was true that I was busy with teaching and all that, but I had deliberately hid from the Weasley clan and Harry since that morning. "About that..."  
  
She waved her hand, giving a display that my excuses were not important. "You gave mum quite a scare though! She went up around dinner or so to check on you and ran down the stairs like a banshee, screaming that you were gone. Thought Ron had something to do with it, she did. Sure she was going to box his ears! Not that I would have minded on the regular occasion but Ron...he just looked god awful. Said something about you having to go to school early. Jabbered about you needing some early course setting or some other nonsense. Mum laid off of course, but I have an inkling he wasn't telling the truth, and she was still fuming..." she stopped rambling and squinted at me in concern. "Herms? Are you okay?"  
  
I quickly wiped away the few salty tears that had escaped. "Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine."  
  
She moved over onto the bed with me, peering up at my face closely. "What happened between my brother and you? What made you leave Hermione?"  
  
I didn't want to tell her. Heck, I didn't want anyone to know. _Was it possible that after I told her she would be so appalled she would walk out on me forever? No...Ginny wasn't like that. She would never do anything of the sort. She would probably track her brother down and murder him, though. Ugh, this was something I didn't want to do.  
_  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to be controlled. "I slept with Ron the night before I left...and it wasn't all that innocent."  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found Ginny with her hands clapped over her mouth, an astonished look on her face. Before she could say anything, I continued. "It was wonderful, really. But...the next day, Evelyn came to The Burrow and was yelling for him. He sprang up and ran from that room as if some dark wizard were after him. He didn't take one look back. I couldn't stay, so I put on some clothes, grabbed my bags and left."  
  
Ginny had to return to normal state. Well, if you could call a death glare in her eyes normal. "That bloody ignorant prat! Of all the low things he has _ever_ done, I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that he could be _such _a stupid git. When I get my hands on him will he ever pay..."  
  
"Ginny! Stop it! It was just as much my decision as it was his."  
  
"He walked out on you!"  
  
"He's getting married!"  
  
"So? He's not supposed to sleep with you and then go gallivanting around with another woman!"  
  
"I was the other woman. Don't you see, Ginny? It wasn't his fault, he didn't think of the consequences. And he can never know."  
  
It was my time to clap my hands over my mouth. We hadn't been talking about it. We had been talking about Ron and the fact that he slept with me. She gave me a questioning look, before realization dawned on her features.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Are you pregnant Hermione?"  
  
I looked at her, willing the tears not to spill over. "Yes," I whispered.  
  
"OH NOW IS HE EVER GOING TO GET IT! HE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT'S COMING BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO GO DOWN! THE LITTLE GIT IS GOING TO..."  
  
"Ginny! It's not like that! It was never like that!"  
  
"Then what was it like?"  
  
I paused. I didn't actually have an answer to the question. "It wasn't his _fault_. He didn't know what would happen, and he will _never_ know what _did_ happen."  
  
"He's going to find out."  
  
"No, he won't. Not unless you tell him or Dumbledore figures it out and decides to go all righteous on me."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Hermione...he hurt you. I know that, but don't you...well...I mean..." she took my hands in hers. "Don't you want him _there_? Have you wondered what will it feel like when you're in that hospital room with no one there with you? What will it feel like to welcome the precious bundle of joy...but not have anyone to share it with you?"  
  
"Ginny...Ron cannot know about this. I'm not about to ruin the life he's made for himself."  
  
"I won't be the one to tell him then. All I'm asking is for you to think about this before you actually make a decision. He's going to be the father of this baby, whether you like it or not. Maybe you don't want him, but your child probably will want a father."  
  
I choked back a sob and buried my face in my hands, "I just can't! H- he...can never know."  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "It's okay Herms. You don't have to tell him until you think the time is right. Maybe it will be tomorrow, or maybe not for another five years. You'll do it when you want to, but remember that this child deserves a father, and always will."

----------------

Reviewing is good....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

Flash Forward: 6 months later  
  
"Miss Granger? Are you awake?"  
  
I opened my eyes groggily, the blurry word slowly coming into focus. After a moment, I clearly made out the form of a medi-witch next to my bed. I licked my lips before attempting to speak; "Yes?" my voice was hoarse and cracked.  
  
"I brought your baby girl, would you like to hold her?" she held out a pink bundle.  
  
I gladly accepted my little girl. Her sleeping face peeked out at me from the folds of the blanket and I smiled to myself, thinking how innocent she looked.  
  
"You know, it's a real miracle both of you survived. I've never seen such a difficult birth before in all my years at St Mungo's...and that's saying something" she explained thoughtfully. "She's a fighter though, the same as you. I'll leave the two of you alone." She walked away and out of the room.  
  
I looked down at the beautiful face of my sleeping daughter. Her features were perfect, not too small and not too big. A light dusting of red hair was sprinkled on her forehead, a trademark from her father.  
  
"Herms?"  
  
I looked up to see Ginny at the doorway. My heart almost stopped when she stepped into the room and Harry entered.  
  
"Ginny! He wasn't supposed to know!"  
  
Ginny sighed and came over, perching on the end of the hospital bed. "Hermione, he's my husband! Did you really think that I would be able to hide this from him?" It seemed she was waiting for a response, something I didn't grant her with. When she realized I wasn't going to speak, she continued, "Besides, I made him promise not to tell Ron, because, if he did," she cast a meaningful glare at Harry, "he would be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his days."  
  
I laughed at Ginny's threat. It wasn't as if she would actually follow through with it. "Alright then...as long as _he_ doesn't find out."  
  
"Stop worrying about it! Now, let me see that baby!" Ginny reached forward to take the baby from my arms.  
  
I really didn't want to let her go, but I held her out for Ginny. Ginny carefully took her in her arms, making cooing noises as the baby's eyes slid open, peering around curiously.  
  
Harry walked over to look at her. "Wow Herms...she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?"  
  
I watched them all thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Annabelle. Annabelle Ginny Granger."  
  
Ginny looked up, shocked. "You're naming your little girl after me?"  
  
"Well, partly."  
  
Harry shifted slightly. "Um...Hermione? Annabelle's a Weasley...not a Granger."  
  
I played with the sheets, blinking back tears and avoiding their eyes. "I know that...but I just don't want to admit it" I whispered.  
  
Ginny reached forward and took my hand comfortingly. "It's alright Herms. Her last name doesn't matter. She's precious, and that's all you need to think about."  
  
I smiled in gratitude before holding my arms out for my daughter. Ginny placed her gently in my arms. I cuddled her close to me, kissing her forehead lightly. "My baby. My little Anna." I looked up, meeting the gazes of Harry and Ginny again. I'd like to make you her godparents. You both mean a lot to me and I want you to be a big part in her life."  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "That's a really big honor Hermione. Wait! If I'm her godfather, that means I can spoil her rotten..."  
  
Ginny playfully smacked him on the arm. "You may be able to spoil her but under no circumstances will you be putting her on a broomstick at too young an age!"  
  
"But Gin...there's these new little kid brooms out now..."  
  
"Don't you 'Gin' me! No broom until at least four!"  
  
I laughed at the couple bickering. I was so happy yet an odd emptiness gnawed away at that feeling. I wanted _him_ to be with me. I wanted _him_ to feel what I felt. I wanted him to see our beautiful daughter.  
  
_What will it feel like when you're in that hospital room with no one there with you? What will it feel like to welcome the precious bundle of joy...but not have anyone to share it with you?_ The words that Ginny had spoken months earlier came back to haunt me. I now knew what it felt like. It was a horror, a nightmare that I never wished to live. There was a hollow part in my being, as if someone had eaten my insides out. This precious child was mine, but it was also someone else's. And that someone would never know.

----

Flash Forward – 5 years  
  
I groaned as the annoying beep of my alarm clock stirred me from my deep slumber. I blinked open my eyes to sunlight beaming through the tiny window, trying to shower me with its messed up happiness. I glared at it before throwing my legs over the bed and pushing myself up.  
  
I padded across the hall to the bathroom, turning on the tap and waiting for it warm. I pushed the heel of my hand into my eye, trying to force it to stay open. Leaning over, I pulled up the sleek metal, letting the water spray down from the shower nozzle.  
  
Ridding myself of my pyjamas, I stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water cascaded over me. The heat seemed to seep into my exhausted bones as I soaped up and shampooed my hair. I rinsed off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off.  
  
I wrapped it tightly around me and left the bathroom, returning to my room. I grabbed some clothes and lazily put them on, walking over to the mirror to fasten my hair into a hap-hazard ponytail.  
  
"Cheer up deary! A bright beginning will make for a bright end!" The mirror burst out in a singsong voice.  
  
"Oh shut up, will you?" I muttered, walking away from it and to the kitchen. I yawned tiredly as I reached up into a cupboard, pulling down a box of cereal. It was six o' clock in the morning. Even though I didn't need to go into the ministry today, I still woke up early. It had become a habit of mine, to have an early start to the day.  
  
I sat down at the table and began to spoon the grain into my mouth. Like clockwork, the little minute owl I had purchased from the magical menagerie almost a year ago flew in through the open window and landed on the table. He hooted proudly and offered his leg, which had my subscription of the _Daily Prophet_ tied to it. I smiled and gave him an affectionate pat before withdrawing the paper.  
  
As I was unfolding it and reading the headline, _Famous Auror Settles Down_, another owl swooped in and promptly landed next to my cereal bowl. I frowned and set the paper down, reaching out towards the owl. He didn't look familiar, but that wasn't any surprise. Ginny always sent letters with different owls, as did Harry.  
  
I untied the piece of parchment from its leg. He ruffled his feathers and flew off, in the same direction that my own owl had just disappeared. I unrolled the parchment and immediately recognized the neat handwriting that could only belong to Ginny.  
  
_Herms,  
  
I know you've been busy lately, what with your work and caring for Annabelle, but don't you think you deserve a break? Mum is just dying for you to come up for a visit, considering she hasn't seen you since you left The Burrow after you...well, after that night. Harry and I miss you dearly, it seems we haven't seen you in forever.  
I know that you have worries about Anna, but don't worry. I've already fixed it up with Wanda Pike and she would be glad to care for Anna during your visit. You remember her right? She works in the Improper Use of Magic at the Ministry; we met her at a luncheon last year. Anyways, she was delighted and will be expecting Anna at 10:00.  
There's something I need to talk to you about but it would be best if it were in person.  
  
Ginny P.  
_  
I looked around my kitchen, as if hoping that it would give me a clue as to what the big 'secret' was. Frowning, I turned my attention back to the letter. I had no idea what she was going on about, but I had to find out. The problem with that was I had to visit The Burrow. And the problem with The Burrow was the risk of seeing _him_.  
  
I hadn't heard much about him since I left all those years ago. I forbid Ginny to speak about him when she came to visit. The absolute_ last_ thing I needed was for Anna to start asking questions about my old friend, who was unfortunately her father. I was positive that he was still with Evelyn, but if they got married, I never knew. It was probably for the best anyways. I didn't want all of those feelings that I had worked so hard to bury come rushing back.  
  
I sighed, knowing that a visit to The Burrow was inevitable. If I didn't go, Mrs. Weasley was bound to show up at my flat. And that just wouldn't do if Anna were with me. It would raise questions, the kind of questions I really didn't want to answer.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
I turned to see my daughter standing in the kitchen doorway in her nightdress. Her bright blue eyes, ones so much like her dad's, peered up from beneath her curtain of vivid red hair.  
  
"Good morning Anna," I replied calmly.  
  
"What're you doing?" she asked innocently, looking curiously at the paper I still clutched in my hand.  
  
I looked back at it, contemplating the contents. Forcing a smile, I returned my gaze to Anna. "I had to go on a little trip, so you're going to have to stay with Wanda. Do you remember her?"  
  
Whereas most children would be depressed, Anna was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of staying with another person. She bounced up and down with excitement. "I remember her! She's that witch that gave me a chocolate frog." I genuinely smiled at my daughter's innocence. "When can I go?"  
  
"As soon as your dressed and packed. Do you need any help?"  
  
Anna shook her head, "Mum! I can do that by myself!" She bounded over, gave me a kiss on the cheek and raced to her room.  
  
Once she was out of site, my smile vanished. I pulled a piece of paper towards me and wrote a scribbled note to the ministry, keeping it on the table. When my owl got back he would deliver it to its respectful recipient.  
  
I got up slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, walking towards my bedroom. Unlike Anna, I wasn't excited about going on a 'trip'. I picked up my wand and began summoning things from around the room into a suitcase. I wasn't really paying attention to my actions and accidently smashed the mirror's face with my shoe.  
  
"Well that's a nice way to pay me back for my advice!" it burst out in an irritable voice.  
I stalked over and snatched up the shoe, brandishing it at the mirror. "Your advice is crap," I spat out before throwing my shoe into the suitcase.  
  
"Well, you don't have to have a cow about it then!"  
  
I whirled around. "I am _not _having a cow! I am just completely and utterly pissed off."  
  
"Mum?" Anna stood in the doorway, her little bag on her back and her face holding an utterly confused expression.  
  
I snapped my suitcase shut and picked it up. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
I grasped Anna's hand in my own and led her towards the fireplace. She kept looking at me as though I was about to breathe fire any moment. I must admit, I wouldn't have put it past me. Instead, I used my wand to magic a fire into the heart, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in.  
  
There was a deafening roar as the orange flames faded to green. I stepped into it, dragging Anna with me. I felt the tingling sensation on my skin as the green flames danced around us.  
  
"PIKE FLAT" 

----

I stumbled from the fireplace out into the living room of Wanda's flat. It was immaculate, except for the slight trace of ash around the hearth. I pushed my hair back behind my ears as Wanda entered.  
  
She was not the type one would think of as a child lover. Her and I were complete opposites, yet she was one of the kindest people I knew. Her curly auburn hair was placed messily on top of her head, so as not to get caught in her overly large sapphire earrings.  
  
"Anna!" Wanda exclaimed as she strode over to my daughter. She wound her bracelet-clad arms around Anna and pulled her in for a tight hug. "My, my, you've grown!" Wanda stood up and patted Anna's head before turning to look at me.  
  
"Um...so, she has everything she needs in her bag. I'm not really sure how long I'll be away. If she's a problem or if something comes up, just send an owl to The Burrow and I'll come back straight away," I explained to Wanda.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Of course Hermione! What's a friend for anyways? I don't think anything will come up, but never say never! I wouldn't be surprised if I was called out." She gave a high laugh.  
  
I bent down and pulled Anna into my arms. "Well, I best be off. Don't get into any trouble and remember to listen to Wanda okay?"  
  
Anna gave a nod and kissed my cheek. I smiled and stood up, tousling her hair. "I'll see you in a few days Anna."  
  
Picking up my suitcase, I disaparated. 

--------------

Thanks to everyone who has reviewd!

PinkMartini7991 - To answer your question: Yes, Evelyn is a witch

Keep on reviewing....


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plot or any of the other content within the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does and I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----------

I apparated in the front yard of The Burrow. The house, complete with its grand crookedness, rose from the dusty ground. I took a deep breath before striding toward the door.

I silently let myself in, closing the door behind me. The kitchen was empty, the only sound coming from the clock. I could here the murmur of voices from the living area.

Walking slowly, wishing in my mind that I were anywhere but there at that moment, I entered the living room. Ginny and Harry looked up from where they had been playing a game of wizard chess.

Ginny grinned and popped up from the floor, coming over and hugging me tightly. "Oh Herms! I haven't seen you in forever."

I laughed as I loosened myself from her grip. "It's only been a few weeks."

Harry muttered something about checking on Hedwig before bounding up the stairs, leaving me alone with Ginny.

Ginny took my hands and led me to the sofa, sitting down and pulling me with her.

"So, what was so important that you had to tell me?"

"Um…well. Right now Ron isn't here."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's a good thing Ginny."

"Well, yeah, it is. But…he will he here."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ginny, why is Ron going to be here?"

"Because he has a wedding to plan."

My blood ran cold. A…_wedding_? "But that would mean…"

Ginny nodded affirmatively. "Yeah. That's what it means. Ron finally gave into Evelyn. They're getting married this weekend."

I jumped up and backed away against the wall.

"Then why in the bloody hell did you bring me here?" I stared at her as if she had just grown two heads.

She played with a strand of her hair, looking anywhere but at me. A silence stretched between us.

"Why? Why did you bring me _here_ of all places on this god awful earth when _he_ is going to get married?"

Ginny was still in silence, she didn't seem to know what to say. Suddenly, realization dawned upon me.

"Oh no. No way Ginny! No way in bloody _hell_ am I going to be part of your plan!"

Ginny stood up, finally speaking. "Hermione! I don't have a plan. But remember what I told you all those years ago? About how you were the only one that could stop it? Well, this is your chance!"

"My chance?" I spat out bitterly. "My damn chance? If you think that I am going to try to split up Ron and Evelyn just because of the fact that he is the…"

"Uh…am I interrupting something?"

I spun around, only to face the man himself. Oh, yes. Ronald Weasley, in all his glory stood in the doorway, observing the scene of his sister and me.

Ginny piped up first. "No, Ron. You're not interrupting anything. Hermione's just a bit _tired_," she glared at me, "all she needs is a bit of sleep."

I clenched my jaw, anger rushing through my veins. "Yes…sleep. That's what I need." _Along with a vanishing spell_, I thought bitterly.

Ron, oblivious to the tension coursing through his sister and friend, spoke. "So, does this mean you'll be attending the wedding?"

_Of all the inane, idiotic, pompous, bastardly…_

__

"Of course she is! Came right when she heard the news" Ginny beamed.

I shot a look at her. When I got my hands on her I would…

"Is that true Hermione?" Ron looked at me, brows knitted together in a frown.

I forced a smile onto my face. "Sure thing Ron. Couldn't have missed it for the world." _Was that my voice? God it sounded fake._

__

"Uh, well, I guess since you're here, I'll be seeing you around." Ron blushed a crimson color. "I have to go send a letter of my arrival to my fiancé if you'll excuse me…" He moved past us and jogged up the stairs, leaving Ginny and me alone again.

Once I was sure he was gone, I burst. "EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? _CAME RIGHT WHEN SHE HEARD THE NEWS_? LIKE I REALLY CARE ABOUT HIS DAMN WEDDING TO THAT FAKE LITTLE WENCH!"

Ginny, equally furious, retorted, "WELL IF YOU HAD JUST GONE ALONG WITH THE PLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE…"

"WHAT PLAN? THE ONE THAT I WOULD SEPARATE THEM WITH MY SEDUCTIVE CHARM?" I got right into her face. "Let me tell you something Ginny Potter, I am not a person to be played with and I sure as hell am not starting now. You take your damn plan and shove it, because, frankly, I threw that bastard out of my life six years ago and I'm not about to break my resolution."

I walked off and stalked up the stairs.

----------

The next morning it felt as though I had drunken one too many butterbeers. Unfortunately for me, my sour mood was not the cause of alcohol but the fact that there was a wedding going on in two days time.

I pulled on my clothes, pulling my hair back quickly, not really caring. _Weddings, such a load of crap_, I thought to myself as I jogged down the steps.

I almost retraced my steps and went back to my room when I realized the only one in the kitchen was Ron. I decided against it and went in, ignoring the fact that the love of my life sat no more than five feet from me.

I poured myself tea from the pot that Mrs. Weasley had left under a warming charm. Taking a sip, I leaned against the counter, pretending I hadn't noticed when Ron got up and turned to face me, leaning on the table.

"Long time no see."

_Drat. The prat was going to make my life difficult._

__

"I suppose so."

His eyes seemed to be so full of pain. I wanted to go to him and take all of that pain into me, letting him live a life without grief. But I held back. That wasn't my job. It was _Evelyn's_.

"What happened Hermione?" his voice was hoarse.

"A mistake" I replied coldly. The ice in my voice surprised myself.

"I missed you Hermione. I don't even know what you're doing these days."

_Oh, not too much. Just juggling my workload and taking care of your daughter. By the way, did you know she turned five just last month?_

__

"Nothing."

He sighed, pushing his hands through his tousled red hair. The same hair that I had played with that night…

_No, keep your mind on track. This is Ron. He's getting married. He's not yours. He's Evelyn's._

__

I shook my head. Talking to myself wasn't a good thing.

"I'm glad you came. You know. For the wedding" He looked out the window, as if he were seeking out something hidden in the world. Something that would tell him the answers to all his problems.

"You _are_ my friend." _That sounded idiotic_, I chided myself.

"Yeah, well, I need all the support I can get." He sounded defeated; as if the wedding was something he was dreading.

I could have cursed myself for what I said next. "If you don't want it, then why do it?"

He turned to look at me. "Because the things that I want will never be mine."

I watched as he turned and walked away, a silence filling the kitchen.

Hey, thanks to all you guys who reviewed! Keep on it...I'll be a bit quicker next time to post the next chapter! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----------

The rest of the afternoon, I stayed in my room, reading an extremely thick volume on the history of arithmancy. If I did venture from my safe haven, it was to storm through the house angrily, in search of something

At supper, I sat at the table, picking at my food. After a concerned look, Mrs. Weasley went back to chatting with Mr. Weasley and Ginny about a ministry mishap, whereas Harry and Ron were jabbering about quidditch. I wasn't noticed and nor did I really want to be.

Even though the Weasley clan wasn't present at the moment, the whole lot of them would arrive the night before the wedding. It would be a full house that was for sure. Actually, I didn't quite understand where we would all fit, considering the fact that there would be more than just the Weasleys attending.

I pushed these thoughts from my mind as moved away from the table. Everyone looked up at me, as though shocked to realize that I actually existed. "I'm not very hungry," it wasn't a complete lie, every bite I took tasted like dust, no offense to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. "I think I'll go read some more.

"Well, alright dear. If your hungry later on, just come down and get something," Mrs. Weasley said.

I smiled, or at least I hope I did, before walking out of the room and back to my own.

"Hermione?" There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled.

The door opened, revealing Harry. I was surprised to see him. I hadn't really talked to him in an actual conversation for quite some time.

"Hello Harry. Welcome to my humble adobe" I spread my arm in an arc, indicating the small room that I had inhabited. He sat on the end of my bed, watching me closely.

"How have you been Herms?"

"Fine."

"And Anna?"

"Also fine."

A silence stretched between us. I could tell Harry wanted to speak to me about something, but for some reason it was difficult for him.

"Harry, what is it?"

He started, jerked from his thoughts. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "Have you ever been in love?"

I frowned. _What was he playing at?_ "Yes."

"To whom?"

"Harry, that's an idiotic question." I rolled my eyes.

"Answer my question."

I took a deep, annoyed breath. "Ronald Weasley" I mumbled.

Harry didn't look a tad bit surprised. He shouldn't since he had known for quite some time. Why else had I always bickered with the git?

"Are you still in love?"

"I don't know."

"I think you are."

"You don't know what I feel," I whispered.

He looked at me, emerald eyes staring into my own, reaching my very core. "Maybe I am not you Hermione, but your emotions, even though you try to hide them, are plainly shown. You are still in love with him yet you are too much of a coward to speak up."

I was shocked; appalled that Harry would speak to me in such a way. "I am not a coward!" I gritted between my teeth. "How would you know anything about it? Ginny's love for you was always there, it was so easy for you!"

He stood up and walked to the door, opening as if he were going to walk about. "I went through a lot of obstacles for Ginny, even if they weren't the type that you go through now." He paused, glancing back at me. "Act with your heart Hermione. This is one problem you won't find the solution to in a book." He turned and closed the door behind him.

I glared at the closed door, "There are books about love," I mumbled to no one except an empty room.

----------

The next morning I got up early, determined to do something else than pore over the huge text. I persuaded Mrs. Weasley to let me help with breakfast, something she usually did by herself.

Well, it was really breakfast I was preparing. I was actually setting the table. I placed the cutlery I took from the drawer on the table, making sure that enough places were set.

"BOYS! GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs for them to come down to breakfast.

There was silence for a moment before a rattling on the stairs, signaling that they were on their way down. I took my spot where I had been sitting the night before.

Ginny and Harry came in first, looking half asleep but cheery. They sat opposite me, digging in when Mrs. Weasley presented their breakfast in front of them.

Ron padded in the kitchen, rubbing his eye and yawning. His red hair was tousled from sleep, his pajama pants crinkled. I blushed slightly as I realized he had just thrown the shirt on, he hadn't slept with it. It reminded of me of the night...

_Stop it Hermione!_ I mentally slapped myself. Tearing my eyes away from Ron, I began to slowly eat my food. I still wasn't hungry, but Mrs. Weasley would notice something if I didn't eat. It wouldn't be good if she thought I was ill when really it was just depression.

The meal was silent, Harry, Ron and Ginny were still pretty much asleep and I didn't really feel like stirring up a conversation. Mrs. Weasley stood after she had finished and broke the silence.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley today. Does anyone want to go with me?" She peered at us all; everyone shook his or her head.

"Ah, well, that's okay then. I should be home around dinner, don't get into any trouble." She cast a meaningful glance at Ron and Ginny. They both nodded. Satisfied, she shrugged into her summer cloak and disapparated.

As if on cue, Evelyn swept into the room. I cringed inwardly. She was obviously trying to get everyone's attention by the short mini skirt and bright red halter-top she wore.

Harry started to turn around but Ginny slapped him. She glared at Evelyn and I was sure she was muttering things under her breath. Ron just sat there and stared. Not a good stare as in, she's really hot. It was kind of like, _why are you in my house?_

"Ohhh! Ronnie!" Evelyn squealed and pounced on Ron. She kissed him on the cheek; leaving bright red lip stains there.

"Hi...Evelyn" Ron said slowly, frowning.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she pouted.

"Yeah, of course I am, but you know, I am in the company of others."

Harry choked on his drink, trying not to laugh. Ron looked completely helpless I must say myself. But it wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying himself. Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ want a blond bimbo all over you?

Evelyn peered around the table. Her gaze rested on me. "Oh, well, there's always later," she oozed, trailing her fingers on his neck.

If I didn't leave the table right then, I was going to be sick. I stood up, my chair hitting the wall violently. Everyone looked up at me in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Evelyn smirked.

I glared at her. "No."

Evelyn moved into the chair next to Ron, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Why are you here anyway?" She demanded.

"She's here for the wedding." Ron announced.

Evelyn seemed shocked before she leaned closer to Ron, whispering in his ear. "It's not as if we need her here, can't we just...you know, throw her out? She wouldn't be missed."

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize we can hear you?" I snapped. Ginny hid her giggles behind her hand and Harry seemed as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Evelyn got to her feet, leaning over the table at me. "Then I guess you should learn some manners and stop eavesdropping."

"You should stop barging in on people" I replied calmly.

"He's my fiancé!"

"This isn't your house!"

Ginny got up and went around the table to grab hold of my arm, which was itching to get to my wand. Evelyn smirked. "You obviously can't control yourself. It's a miracle that my future mother-in-law even lets you in this house."

I pulled away from Ginny's grasp. "That's sad that you must resort to bringing Mrs. Weasley into an argument. You're more pathetic then I thought," I spat bitterly before turning sharply on my heel and stalking away.

----------

Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope you liked this chapter...I guess I'll find out when you guyrs review, lol. Anyways...the next chapter might take a bit longer...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

Even though I had insulted the bride-to-be, I grudgingly took part in the wedding preparations. The ceremony was supposed to be held the next day, and hardly anything was ready. The Weasley kitchen was chaos.

Evelyn had left right after our spat at breakfast to go get the final measurements for her wedding dress, much to everyone's glee.

Ginny was savagely shoving a white rose into a vase, strands coming loose from the untidy knot at her nape. I walked over to her, carrying a small arrangement of red roses. "Is something bothering you?" I asked.

She looked at me, fire in her eyes. "Yes, something is bothering me" she snapped. "I'm arranging these flowers for a wedding that shouldn't even be taking place!"

I paused for a moment as Ginny pushed away the vase and reached for another. "Maybe they love each other," I said simply.

Ginny turned on me, hands on her hips. "Love? Evelyn does not feel _love_ for my brother. _You_ feel love for me brother. _She_ feels lust." She went back to the flowers, muttering something about wrongful marriages under her breath.

Ginny wasn't the only one in a foul mood. Mrs. Weasley was boiling over the edge before she finally yelled at Ron and Harry to get somewhere, preferably to get fitted for their tuxes, which they hadn't done yet.

On top of the preparations, there was the fact that the Weasley clan was due to arrive within the hour. And it wasn't just the Weasleys. There would be Dean, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Lavender.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over to me. "Oh, Hermione! You are my angel right now! I need you to do me a favor."

I frowned. "Uh, sure."

"Alright," she said, smoothing back her unkempt hair and reaching in her apron pocket for a piece of parchment and quill. "This is a list of the guest and next to that is a list of the rooms we have available. Now, Ron will be staying in his room and Ginny and Harry will be staying in Ginny's room. Unfortunately, we have to give your room to somebody so you will be staying with Ron, will that be a problem dear?"

I stared at Mrs. Weasley as if she had just gone insane. I had to sleep in a room...with _him_?" Uh...er...no" I stammered. This was a disaster, a complete and total disaster.

"That's good then!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Anyways, back to the favor. I need you to draw up a list of people who will be staying in certain rooms. Try if you can to keep the families together, it'd be a lot more simpler."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you dear. Now, if you don't mind...I have to go help Ginny." She set off across the kitchen and was soon bickering with Ginny about the flower arrangements.

I stalked into the living room and curled onto the couch, looking at the parchment. There were so many people; it was going to be difficult to place them all.

After about an hour of complete and total confusion, ink spills and unfortunate mixing up, I had the list drawn. Mrs. Weasley came in to check on me with a tray of biscuits and tea.

"Are you all done, dear?" she asked kindly as she placed the tray on the table. I nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" I asked.

"Yes, please" Mrs. Weasley replied as she helped herself to a biscuit.

"All right then. Percy, Penelope and Percival Jr. will be staying in his room. Fred, Angelina, George and Katie will be staying in the twins' room. Bill, Charlie and their two wives will be staying in Bill's room. Harry and Ginny will be stuck with Bill's child. Dean, Neville and Luna will be staying in Charlie's room. And Seamus, Lavender and their baby will be in the guest room." I took a deep breath after I had explained everything.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "My, my, Hermione! You've certainly thought this over. So, why is there no one else bunking with you and Ron?"

I frowned, glancing back down at the list. "I decided since it would be Ron's wedding and all, he doesn't need a bunch of people sharing a room with him and causing his nerves to go haywire," I explained confidently.

I actually hadn't decided that. I really had no actual reason _why_ I had just left Ron alone with me in his room. I guess I had just forgotten about it and just let it be.

"Well, dear, thank you for taking care of this for me. Would you mind if you and Ginny were in charge of making the beds and such? Nobody has stayed in this house for so long that I dread to actually see what the rooms look like. Would it be too much of a hassle?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, no, I'd be happy to do that."

Mrs. Weasley stood and gave me a firm hug. "The sheets and such are in the closets on each floor. You may want to start with Bill's room, it'd probably be easier to work your way down."

She bustled off into the kitchen. I was about to walk up the stairs but changed my mind. I would have to do a lot of running around and frankly, if I was able, there was no reason why I had to go up the stairs. Instead, I apparated.

----

That night I lay on the cot in Ron's bedroom, staring through the dark at the ceiling. Ron wasn't in the room yet; he had gone out with the guys for a few drinks at The Leaky Cauldron.

I had gone to bed early, much to everyone's protests. They wanted me to stay up and celebrate with the rest of the Weasley clan and Hogwarts friends. I declined and said that I was tired, which was a lie. I had been hoping to go to sleep before Ron came back, something that seemed near impossible.

I had been lying like that for nearly an hour, just staring at the darkened orange ceiling. There was an occasional shout of excitement from downstairs but it usually quieted down quickly, mainly because the children were all in bed.

I turned my head slightly as the door opened and a figure slipped through the crack, closing the door behind him. It was undoubtedly Ron. No one else would be in his room tonight. He moved towards his chest of drawers as I watched him carefully.

He didn't seem to realize I was there or was just ignoring me. I was assuming it was the latter. As he pulled out a pair of pajama pants from the drawer, my breath caught. I suddenly realized that he was about to change, in that room, in front of me.

I guess he heard my gasp because he quickly magicked a candle so that the room was dancing in its light. He looked at me and our eyes locked.

His blue eyes searched my own and I realized then that he had so much pain buried deep inside him, but he wasn't allowing anyone to find it out. As I gazed into his eyes, I was reminded of Anna...and that jerked me out of the insane soul searching game.

"Um...I'm sorry. I came to bed early and...well, I'll just wait outside you can, you know, well...change" I stammered.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, it's okay Hermione. As long as you don't look, you don't have to leave and we'll be completely fine."

I tensed but turned so that I was facing the wall. I heard him remove his clothing and then pull on the pants. I didn't turn back around until the candle had been extinguished and I knew for certain that he was underneath the covers.

Silence filled the room as I lay there, staring into the darkness once again. It was difficult to be in the same room with him, without a distraction.

"Why did you come back Hermione?" Ron spoke out into the dark.

"What do you mean?" I shifted onto my back, returning to staring at the ceiling.

"You left for almost six years, why would you come back after all that time?"

"I told you, for your wedding."

There was silence again. "I didn't think you'd ever come back after that night."

I tensed, my hands clenching the sheets. "It was just an honest mistake."

"Is that what you think of it as?"

"What do you think of it as?"

Again, silence. This conversation topic was something I really would rather not discuss, especially with the man whom I had slept with.

"I guess it was a mistake" he finally replied. I swallowed hard, hoping my tears wouldn't overflow. My wish wasn't granted as a tear spilled onto my cheek and made a race for the pillow.

"Goodnight Ron" I said hoarsely.

"Night 'Mione."

I choked back a sob and buried my head in my pillow, praying for a better day.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! I feel loved, lol. Or at least the story does. Anyways, continue reviewing because you guys help me make future decisions :) Hope you guys liked reading this part


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

The next morning I woke up filled with dread. I got up from bed, realizing that Ron had already departed, probably to go pick up the tuxes with Harry. I heard a large commotion downstairs as I headed for the shower, undoubtedly caused by the many guests at The Burrow.

After a quick shower, I dressed and did my hair. Thankfully, no signs of my late night hysterics had remained on my face. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the people I would encounter before making my way downstairs.

I arrived in the living room just as Fred and George set a wizard cracker off. It exploded into a thousand gold stars with a loud BANG.

Mrs. Weasley appeared almost immediately in the doorway, hands on her hips. "BOTH OF YOU GO OUTSIDE NOW! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO USE YOUR JOKES IN _MY _HOUSEHOLD?" She thundered.

"_Mum_, we were just being festive," complained Fred.

"In honor of the big occasion and all!" piped in George.

Mrs. Weasley glowered at them, finger pointing towards the door. The laughed cheerily as they passed her, each giving her a kiss on the cheek before making their way out into the backyard. She noticed me after they had left.

"Ah, good morning Hermione. They've been driving me insane all morning. For the life of me, I still can't understand how grown men can still be interested in jokes." She shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen, beckoning for me to follow her. "Well dear, you can help Ginny set the tables for the reception outdoors, it'll give you a breath of fresh air" she said, motioning to where Ginny was stuffing cutlery and plates into a basket.

The rest of the women were busy in the kitchen as well. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother hen, watching over them all while cooking up a storm. Angelina and Katie were finishing up the flower arrangements, whereas Charlie's and Bill's wives, along with Luna, were twisting flowers around the alter that would be carried outdoors for the ceremony.

I followed Ginny outside, grabbing a basket from her. We each went to a respective table once we reached the reception tent. The round tables had already had white tablecloths draped over them with candles and small arrangements of red roses placed upon them.

As I began to set one of the tables with four places, I was thankful that Ginny seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. Forks and knives would hurt a lot more than flowers. She still didn't seem to be all too happy about setting up the tables for the reception. Her shoulders were tense and movements were jerky.

I walked over to her and grabbed a knife from her hand. She glared at me. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Saving the tablecloth from your ruthlessness" I smirked. She had just been about to stab it with the knife.

Ginny sighed and pushed back her hair from her face. "It's just _so_ hard Hermione!"

I stared at her blankly. I had no idea why this wedding would be hard on Ginny. It was her brother, getting married to a woman, _an idiotic one at that_, I thought bitterly.

"Oh! Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" She gasped. I frowned and gave her a questioning glance. "I forgot how hard this must be for you! Oh, I'm being so selfish. Are you sure you want to prepare this? Because you know if you don't want to then..."

"I'm _fine_ Ginny," I said forcefully. She shut up as her eyes traveled somewhere in the distance. "What _are_ you looking at?" I turned around to see what had gotten her attention.

Evelyn stood in the window of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, already in her beautiful wedding dress. She stood there as if she were the most powerful witch in the world as Lavender made minor adjustments to her dress in the back. A smirk of satisfaction graced Evelyn's face.

"I cannot believe how _stupid _my brother can _be_!" Ginny huffed, bringing me back to the present. We stopped looking up at the window and began to set another table together.

"Maybe he's just blinded by love."

"LOVE?" Ginny shrieked, straightening up and brandishing a butter knife at me.

"Ginny, watch where your putting that thing," I said, putting my hands up slightly.

"I already told you Hermione, that little...ugh! I don't even know what to call her because every name I can thing of is still too nice! Okay, that...that, _thing_," she said the word as though it were the foulest thing in the world, "does _not_, I repeat, does _not_ deserve my brother!"

I put my hand on hers, making her lower the knife. I reached over and set a plate on the table. "Maybe she doesn't deserve him but Ron must love her if he's getting married to her." I was saying most of this, not for Ginny's sake, but just to talk myself into the logical fact of this wedding. And to push away the feelings for Ron that kept surfacing.

"Ron does not love _her_. He loves _you_. And you both are too stupid to realize it. When you do, please get back to me because I would really love to know about it, as would the rest of the guests, considering the fact that they all know this wedding is a _mistake_," she spat out bitterly.

Before I could even make a sound she had grabbed her basket and stalked off to the other edge of the reception area. I groaned and plopped into a chair, putting my head in my hands. _This was going to be a long day_.

----

I sat in the second row, twiddling my thumbs. All the guests had been moved outside, and were now all sitting in their respective seats, waiting for the wedding to start. I looked over as Ginny pressed my hands into my lap. I frowned, before starting to pick at the skirt of my dress.

Ron stood nervously at the alter, shifting from foot to foot. Harry was behind him, a grimace on his face as he continued to make a fist with his right hand. The minister, an elderly wizard, was clearing his throat boredly as everyone waited for the bride to appear.

Finally, the orchestra struck the first chord of the wedding march. Everyone turned in their seats to watch as the bridal party made their way down the aisle. The flower girl drew laughter from the crowd as she daintily dropped flower petals on the runway. The bridesmaids, all dressed in expensive rose-colored dresses, came next, each looking like a duplicate of Evelyn. I realized they were her sisters, the three of them.

Finally, Evelyn appeared. A balding wizard, who, despite his age, still drew appreciative glances from the older woman in the audience, led her. Evelyn looked stunning, with a long train that never seemed to really end. There was a smug, yet sophisticated, look about her that made me cringe inwardly.

I blinked back tears. _That should be me walking down the aisle_, I thought bitterly.

Finally she had reached the alter and clasped Ron's hands within her own. He didn't seem as impressed as the other men in the audience of her stunning appearance.

The minister began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this wizard and witch in matrimony." He paused. I fidgeted.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, will you take Evelyn Genevieve Parker to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

I held my breath.

"I do."

The tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"And Evelyn Genevieve Parker, will you take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Evelyn offered a sickly sweet smile. "I do."

The minister paused before looking out over the guests that had assembled. "If anybody shows just cause of why they may not be joined together in matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace."

A silence rested upon the guests. There were many people who didn't want this wedding to happen, but they weren't about to stop it. Ginny glanced at me, frowning. I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you..."

Ginny stood up, knocking back her chair. "I have an objection!" She announced proudly.

I watched her, stunned. She took a deep breath and pretended that over a hundred people weren't watching her, a few of which were ready to curse her into oblivion.

Ron turned and looked at Harry, obviously thinking that he had something to do with this. Harry just shrugged and looked at Ginny with everyone else. Evelyn was shooting daggers at the redheaded witch. If looks could kill, Ginny would most indefinitely be dead at that moment.

"And why do you think this wizard and this witch should not be joined?" the minister asked.

"Because, frankly, I really don't think that my brother actually really does lo..."

"And that's all for today!" I announced, having standing up and clapping a hand over Ginny's mouth. I cast an apologetic glance at the guests, including the wedding party. "She...uh...drank a bit before the wedding. She was nervous for her brother's big day." I forced a smile as Ginny bit on my hand, wriggling underneath my grip. "So, yeah...so can just continue on with the wedding, I think she's done now." I pushed Ginny back into her seat and held her there.

Ron gave us another curious glance before returning his gaze at Evelyn. Evelyn looked slightly ruffled but pretended as if nothing had just happened.

"Exactly what the _hell_ were you doing?" I whispered fiercely.

Ginny glared at me. "Well, it wasn't as if you were saying anything!"

"I'm not about to stop this wedding!"

"If you want, I could have always went with my plan to step on her train and make her fall flat on her face" Ginny said sarcastically.

I giggled before realizing that the entire first row was looking at us disapprovingly. The wedding had stopped again and everyone was yet again looking at us. "You know what? I think I'll just bring Ginny inside until the wedding's over" I announced. Grabbing Ginny's arm, I led her down the aisle and back to The Burrow.

Once inside, Ginny wrenched her arm from my grasp. She was breathing heavy, as if I had just done a terrible crime.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"YOU JUST LET THEM GET MARRIED!" she shrieked.

"What was I supposed to do?" I kept my calm; it wouldn't be good if the wedding were stopped again because they could hear us, _inside_ the house. Even though I really wouldn't mind if the wedding was stopped...

"Hermione you're hopeless!" Ginny said with annoyance as she began to pace the length of the kitchen. "You just let the man you love get married to a woman he doesn't love!"

"But he does love her!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!" She yelled at me. Drawing a deep breath, she continued more steadily. "He doesn't love her and he never will. Get that through your damn head." She shook her head slightly and walked back outside. I stood there, dumbstruck.

This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. Those feelings had vanished, or so I had thought, long ago. He wasn't _my_ Ron anymore, he was _her_ Ron.

----

"Everyone listen up! It's time for the bride's toast!"

I jerked out of my reverie and looked around. I was sharing a table with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Mr. Weasley sat down and beamed up at his new daughter-in-law as she stood.

I cringed as Evelyn flashed a beaming smile around at the audience. She smoothed out her dress and tossed her head so that the flowing locks of hair bounced freely. Her eyes looked out over the crowd before resting on me. A smirk replaced her smile as she opened her mouth to begin her speech.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" she was still looking at me, her voice oozing with sweetness. "I cannot believe it's taken over seven years to actually become married!" This statement drew a laugh from the audience. "But, of course, I knew that Ronnie just wanted to take his time," she traced a finger along Ron's cheekbone. This movement would look to most as a loving display of affection; to me, it was puke-worthy. "I knew that even though there was a woman that came in the picture at a time, that my dear Ronnie would never stray," she kept her eyes glued on mine. I returned the stare just as intensely. "You see, he loves _me_, he's only ever loved _me_, and he would never abandon me to sleep with such a..." she paused, flashing a bright smile to the rest of the crowd. "Well, I guess all we could call her was an intruder. Anyways, this is the best day of my life because, I have just been married to the best man in the whole entire world, _and_, this day signifies that no _one_ will _ever_ be able to take my Ronnie away. _Ever_."

There was a stunned silence for a minute before her father started the applause. Everyone except for Ginny and I joined in. Ginny was clenching the tablecloth in her fists, ready to launch herself at the new bride.

Mr. Weasley stood again, addressing the party, "well, then, with that out of the way, let's start the music!" he made a motion for the orchestra to begin and sat down again. I listened attentively as the music began to play.

I watched as Evelyn half-dragged Ron out to the dance floor. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but that was probably my imagination. _You know she was talking about you_, a nagging voice broke into my thoughts, _you're nothing but an intruder. Why are you even here? Go home._

I stood abruptly, causing Ginny to look at me with concern. "Where are you going Herms?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I just...I'm tired" I lied quickly, on the verge of tears. She stood up and placed her hand on my arm.

"Are you sure Herms? I'll come with you..."

"No. No, I'll be fine. I just _really_ need some sleep. You enjoy yourself." I turned, starting to retreat towards The Burrow before Ginny grabbed my arm, causing me to turn to face her.

"I could always still step on her train."

I cracked a smile and shook my head. "Thanks, Ginny. But, you know what? I think it's time to rid myself of Ronald Weasley. Tomorrow I'll be leaving...and I won't be coming back." I turned around and walked away.

Hey guys! I really hope you like this...I gave you guys two chapters!!! lol. And the wedding...well...I was a bit nervous to post it to tell ya the truth, lol. hides. Anyways, it's not over so don't worry!!! lol. Like you actually would...anyways, review it so I know how I did


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

The next morning I woke up early, hoping to get a quick breakfast before leaving. _No, you're hoping not to run into anybody. Especially **him**._

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The little voices were back in my head, and I was seriously thinking I was going insane. I padded into the kitchen and walked to the cupboard, searching for some cereal.

"You're up early."

I whirled around, holding the cereal box to my chest. Ron was sitting at the table, clad only in pajama bottoms. He had plainly been up for awhile, but hadn't bothered to actually get dressed...or brush his hair for that matter.

"I could say the same for you" I muttered before starting to pour cereal into a bowl.

"Hey, I was just joking" he laughed.

I stalked to the table, banging my bowl onto the surface, and plopping down in the chair. I kept my eyes trained on the floating pieces of grain. "Well, maybe you should keep your comments to yourself" I said icily.

"What has gotten into you?"

I pushed away my bowl impatiently, milk sloshing over onto the clean table. I leveled my gaze with him, although mine was just as cold as my voice. "Your _wife_ made a complete and total mockery of me yesterday!"

"What do you mean?" he looked honestly confused.

"_He would never abandon me to sleep with an intruder. No one will ever take my Ronnie away!_" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

He frowned, standing up. "Don't talk about Evelyn that way! She's a decent and honest person who..."

"Don't talk about her like that?" I stood up, marching over to him. Raising my hand, I gave him a swift slap across his face, leaving a stinging red mark. His own hand immediately flew up to touch it and he winced. "You are a complete and total prat Ronald Weasley! She tormented me last night and yet you stand up for _her_!"

"She is my..."

"Oh, don't you dare say she's your wife and that gives you all the reason in the world to forget about me! I was always there for you Ron! I was your friend through Hogwarts...I was..."

"Never there."

I raised my hand, ready to slap him again but he caught it.

"Tell me, Hermione, where were you these past six years, huh? Where were you the night after out 'mistake'? Where were you Hermione?"

_Just taking care of your daughter as all my dreams faded to dust. Just hoping that some day you would arrive at my doorstep like a knight in shining armor. Just hoping against hope that you wouldn't marry that wench._

"I was living in reality."

"And what is reality, Hermione? Is it where you completely ignore your best friends? Is it where you run out on your life because of one honest 'mistake'?"

I flinched. If he called that night a mistake once more, I would probably go into hysterics.

"My reality is where I threw you out of my life Ron. It's where I pretended not to care for you. It is where I laid in bed every single damn night hoping that you wouldn't marry Evelyn."

"Hermione...I..."

I didn't stop, by then I was on a roll and I knew if I stopped, I would never say these things. "It is when I wake up every morning at six o'clock to make sure everything is in order before going to work, after making sure my daughter has been dropped off at daycare. It is where I look into my daughter's eyes _every_ damn day and lie to her about her father. _That_ is my reality."

He looked dumbfounded. "Y...you're daughter?" he choked out.

"Yes, my daughter" I snapped. "Or, should I say _our_ daughter?" His eyes grew wide. "It turns out our little, 'mistake', as you like to call it, produced a child. Funny thing, sex is, isn't it? Just one night of lust can give you life-altering consequences. Of course, lucky for you, you didn't have to deal with them."

Even though, moments earlier, I had been on the verge of tears, now anger pumped through my veins. Sure, I knew it was my fault that Ron had never been there. But that wasn't the point.

_Yes it is. You just want to blame him for your own stupidity. It's your fault._ I shook my head, trying to clear away the annoying thoughts.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ron and I turned at the same time. He looked one hundred percent puzzled; I was ready to faint.

----

Wanda stood at the doorway, seemingly uncomfortable, Anna standing next to her with her bag hoisted on her back.

I was the first to break the silence. "Wanda! What an..._unexpected_ surprise" I gritted through my teeth.

She blushed, obviously embarrassed about the whole thing. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but the office called me out. It seems they want me to go to a conference in Spain as a representative. I swear, I didn't know anything about it until today!"

I nodded. "Well, thanks for taking care of Anna. You should probably leave now then. Owl me when you get back" I forced a smile onto my face.

Wanda nodded curtly and disaparrated. I looked down at Anna and tousled her hair, pretending that I didn't feel like I was being watched my hundreds of people, when in fact, only Ron's searing gaze was upon me.

I took a deep breath before turning to face Ron. There was realization on his face as he watched us. I put a protective hand on Anna's shoulder, squeezing lightly. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Is this...?" Ron began.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Ron, a friend of mine" I spoke loudly, covering up Ron's words. "Ron, this is Anna, my _daughter_."

"Uh, hullo Anna" Ron said hoarsely. Anna beamed and hugged me around the middle.

"Ronnie! Where are you...oh!" Evelyn came waltzing into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed me, her eyes narrowing as they landed on Anna. I noticed, with distaste, that she was clad in only a silk robe that barely covered her.

"Hello Hermione...and who exactly is this?" she remarked pompously.

Ron fidgeted slightly, obviously not too happy with the turn of events. _He's probably nervous you're going to rat him out. He doesn't want to lose his bimbo of a wife because you, the nervous wreck, will unleash the past._ I felt myself smirk as an image of him being dumped by the rich, scantily clad wench flashed through my mind. _Well, I'm not about to give him that kind of satisfaction. _"This is my daughter, Anna."

Evelyn's expression changed to that of a catlike demeanor. "Your daughter? Well, Hermione, that really does classify you as a slut now doesn't it?" she cooed.

I felt Anna's grasp tighten around me out of fear. I opened my mouth to speak, but Ron beat me to it. "Anna, why don't you take a bowl of cereal and go out into the living room, would you like that?" he asked. Anna let go of me and nodded.

Ron flashed a smile before preparing a bowl of cereal, handed it to Anna and pointed to where the living room was. Once she was out of sight, Ron blew up at his wife.

"Exactly what were you thinking using that kind of language in front of a child?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't act so melodramatic Ronnie! I was pointing out the facts." Evelyn smirked. "She _is_ a slut you know, she probably doesn't even know who the father is."

Before Ron could say anything, I quickly interrupted. "Yes, Evelyn, that's it. Man, I got so damn drunk one night, was I out of it! That guy at the bar! Was he ever fine! So, we just moseyed up to a room, and had the time of our lives! I swear, the whole night we just went at it. What a shame really, that I don't really remember it. Didn't even know the guy's name, but you know, that's the upside of being in the business. You get to have fun with every guy you want, and don't ever have to contact them again!"

"I knew it! You are nothing but a cheap slut! Trying to get all over my Ronnie and all..."

"Oh, come off it Evelyn! Both you and I know that even if I did sleep with Ron, it wouldn't really matter, now would it? As you said, I'm a slut. I sleep around. Loads of fun, you should really try it. But, that's not the point. The point is, is that if Ron ever slept with me, it would be his decision, and not because I seduced him."

"You know what you are?" she shrieked. "You are a low, foul, evil..."

"No!" I yelled at her before lowering my voice. "I am anything but all those names you were about to call me. I am human, I live in reality and I actually give a damn. I wouldn't blame Ron if he slept with me, because, frankly, I couldn't imagine someone _not_ wanting a break from a prim and proper wench like you."

"Ronnie! Say something!"

Ron just stood there, dumbfounded. My guess is that he had never seen two girls fight like that. Sure, there had been the occasional fight between Pansy and me while we attended Hogwarts, but that was only silly duels and name-calling. I hated Evelyn with every essence of my body. She was the foulest thing I had ever met...well, maybe not the foulest. _Draco could sure give her a run for her money..._

"Evelyn, there really isn't anything I can say..."

"Oh! So you're taking her side now, are you?"

"No, I..."

"Don't even start with me Ronnie! Ever since she came back it's been all about her!"

"That's not true! It's just that..."

"What is all this ruckus in _my_ house?"

I closed my eyes, hoping that the voice I had just heard wasn't what I thought it was.

Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes, all hopes were dashed. In the doorway stood Mrs. Weasley, and behind her were all the inhabitants of The Burrow.

----

We're getting close people!! bites fingernails I'm actually almost done the story...butI keep fixing things so that's why these chapters take awhile to get posted. Hope you liked this one...review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

All three of us fell silent. Glancing at Ron, I wasn't surprised that he looked scared out of his wits; Mrs. Weasley was definately a force to be reckoned with. He started edging slowly to the back door, obviously hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Ronald Weasley, you stay right where you are!" Mrs. Weasley commanded him hotly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring at the floor and muttering darkly to himself.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, as if Ron had deeply disappointed her. Her eyes, usually so kind but know full with great annoyance, landed on each of us in turn. "Now, will someone be kind enough to explain what is the source of this incredible noise and of course, why exactly there is a sweet little girl sitting in my living room."

I felt all the color drain from my face. I gulped, willing myself just to disappear. This was definately _not_ my day.

Evelyn, of course, was only happy to oblige. "I'm _so_ sorry Mrs. Weasley. We _never_ meant to make so much noise," she said in a voice dripping with sickly sweetness.

Ginny snorted with laughter in the midst of the Weasley crowd. She feigned innocence when her mother jerked around and glared at her disapprovingly.

"Well, that's quite alright Evelyn. I'm sure you never meant to make such a ruckus," Mrs. Weasley accepted the apology, somewhat flustered. "But, if you would be so kind to explain, what exactly is the _cause_ of this noise?"

Evelyn's once innocent face flashed quickly to that of a smug feline. "That girl in your living room is none other than the daughter of Hermione Granger, the whore. She just admitted, not two minutes ago, that she is in the business for a bit of extra cash, and unfortunately got pregnant when she slept with a guy she didn't even know..."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flitted to my own. "Is this true Hermione? If you were having money problems than you should have asked for help. There are much more decent ways to earn a living," she stated with a slight hint of pity

I suddenly felt all the lost color rush back to my face. "I was being sarcastic you wench!" I yelled, glaring at her.

Evelyn feigned shock, letting her hand flutter to the place over her heart. I could tell there was a hint of a smirk playing on her lips though, and it made me all the angrier. "Hermione Granger! Why I never thought that such words would ever come from your mouth," Mrs. Weasley stated, her shock actually genuine.

"You see Mrs. Weasley? That just goes to prove what a truly horrid person she is," Evelyn had, miraculously, gotten over her bout of fake shock.

"You take that back Evelyn!" Ginny yelled harshly at her.

"I was only stating the truth!"

"You were stating a lie and you know it! You are no better than a whore yourself, playing my brother like a toy, and yet you accuse Hermione of such vile behavior! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You're just saying that because she's your _heroine_," Evelyn said icily. "How do you know she really didn't sleep with a man for a little bit of money?"

"Because....because I just know, okay? Hermione's not like that, she would _never_ stoop that low. That sweet, innocent girl is not the offspring of some drunken guy in a pub! She is the daughter of a respectful man, who given the chance and the knowledge of her existance, would be the best father there ever was!" Ginny announced with finality.

Evelyn opened her mouth, and closed it again. She seemed at a loss for words. _Well, now that's a first_, I thought bitterly. Mrs. Weasley seemed to jerk out of a reverie and turned sharply to address the group that had assembled behind her. "Okay, I want everyone out!" When no one gave any sign of movement, her eyes turned into narrow slits and she bellowed, "NOW" Everyone snapped to attention and quickly shuffled out of the kitchen, some whispers fluttering around the group. Once the kitchen was emptied, she turned back around and watched us. "I want an explanation and it had _better_ be good."

Evelyn opened her mouth to let loose another torrent or words, but Ron clapped his hand over it. "I think it's time for Hermione to have her say," he explained hotly to her. She pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around herself, pretending to be angry.

I looked at the three expectant faces...well make that two expectant and one smirking...and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier Mrs. Weasley. I should have....I should have told everyone actually. Although I don't agree with everything that Evelyn has said," I glared coldly at her, "Part of what she says is true."

"Ha! I told you!" Evelyn piped up triumphetly.

"The girl in the living room _is_ mine," I pressed on, ignoring Evelyn's outburst. "Her name is Anna, short for Annabelle. However," yet again the icy glare was given to Evelyn, "she is _not _child of some drunken guy in a pub."

"You're lying! You admitted it!"

"Right, Evelyn. Because I _regularly_ go into pubs, search for a drunken guy and just hope that he knocks me up!"

"See! I told you!" Evelyn almost screamed with excitement. "She is nothing but a whore!"

"Shut up Evelyn!" Ron said loudly to his new wife. "She was being sarcastic."

"You always take her side," Evelyn pouted.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do! Just because she was your girlfriend at Hogwarts doesn't mean you can just forget what we have!"

"I haven't forgotten what we have Evelyn! Hermione and I as a couple were in the past," Ron tried to explain to the screaming woman.

"ENOUGH!" Ron and Evelyn both snapped their mouths shut. Mrs Weasley stood, still in the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips in an frustrated fashion. She pushed back her red hair back with one hand and looked at me again. "Please continue Hermione," she said sweetly, as if she hadn't just bellowed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Anna, my daughter...her father is..." I paused. I could feel my heart beating fast, ready to leap from my chest at any moment. "Well, Anna...she has a dad. And her dad is...well, it's...Ron," I said his name quietly, almost a whisper but Mrs. Weasley picked it up all the same.

I lifted my head in time to watch her shocked expression quickly turn to that of thundering anger. Her eyes flashed menacingly as she took terrifying steps towards the now wide-eyed Ron. "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GOT OUR HERMIONE PREGNANT?!?"

"No, no...Mrs Weasley! It wasn't like that," I protested, stepping between the angry woman and her terrified son.

"Seriously mum...I didn't mean..." Ron started but trailed off when his mum gave him a look of pure fury.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND THEN LEFT HER! TO MARRY_HER_," Mrs. Weasley pointed an accusing finger at Evelyn, who despite her shock at finding out that her husband had fathered a child, still looked at Hermione with an air of disgust. "I WAS GOING TO STAY QUIET," Mrs. Weasley continued, "BECAUSE I _THOUGHT_ YOU LOVED HER, BUT NOW..."

"Mrs. Weasley! _Please _listen!" I pleaded with her. I was glad when she pursed her lips together, giving me her attention. "It was as much my decision as it was Ron's to sleep together. I didn't really _mean_ to, and he didn't either. It wasn't actually _planned_. It just...happened. I knew there could be consequences to my actions, especially since he was engaged at all at the time..."

"You slept with her while we were engaged?!?" Evelyn gasped, utterly horrified.

I continued on, ignoring her although I felt a fleeting moment of satisfaction at her expression. "Anna is my responsability, and mine only. I decided that it was best for....for Anna, if I didn't tell Ron that he was her father. I might have told him later on about her but I never really planned on it. I'm not telling Ron to become and instant father and I'm not telling him to divorce Evelyn. It was _my_ decision to keep Anna and I won't let him be burdened down with the responsability of caring for a child. I will allow him to have visiting rights, if he really wants to, but as from now on, I will go back to the life I led, alone, with my daughter," I paused to catch my breath. "I'm sorry if I was the cause of such havoc in your household Mrs. Weasley but right now, my daughter and I have to go home."

As I hurried from the kitchen, a loud, resounding smack rang in my ears.

----

It's not over yet! Nope, there's still some more to go!

----

To my wonderful reviewers

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep at it! Thanks goes out to the following who reviewed chapter 11.

Chatterboxgirl, Alece, samloukis, hermione-gurl787, Squid-Is-A-Hott-BItch, Manfoot, iliveforcake00, HogwartzBoizRHottiez, luckyducky8200, Ronz-Gurl909304, luka-black, PrettyTeenWitch

And of course, thanks goes out to all my other reviewers who reviewed the other chapters. Sorry I can't list you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

So, it had been a week. I hadn't really thought he would show. As I said at The Burrow, I didn't expect Ron to become an instant father. Unfortunately, I had a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe, one day, Ron would show up at the door begging to see Anna and become a real father. Anna had asked about the strange man that she had said looked just like her. I was going to lie, but when I saw that same little glimmer of hope shining in her bright blue eyes, I had to tell her.

Now I sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the Daily Prophet and not really understanding what I was reading. I had been sent home early from work, my boss having said that I was lacking sleep. It wasn't that I was lacking sleep...I just wasn't getting it. Anna was still off at daycare, and wasn't going to be home until about an hour.

It was quiet in the flat; all I could hear was the soft ticking of the clock in the living room and the humming of the refrigerator. Of course, when your flat is deadly quiet, a knock on the door can't be hidden.

I jumped, startled at the sound, spilling my cup of coffee down the front of my shirt. Cursing out the damned cup that now lay in pieces on the kitchen floor, I grabbed up a dishcloth and began furiously wiping at the stain while walking to the front door. Grabbing hold of the knob, I wrenched it open and lifted my head, blowing a wisp of brown hair from my face.

The cloth dropped from my hand onto the floor and my mouth went agape. In the doorway stood Ron Weasley, in all of his handsome glory. He was still as good looking as the week earlier, although he looked tired, his hair was tousled as if a comb hadn't met it since I saw it last and his eyes were dark; darker than they should of been.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, bending down to swipe up the dishcloth.

"I came to see my...daughter." He paused at the word daughter, as if he wasn't used to the word.

"She's not here right now," I told him bluntly. _But you are_...I squashed my thoughts angrily.

"Then I'll wait," he responded, pushing past me into the flat.

I sighed and shut the door, following him into the kitchen. "You can't just invite yourself in like that Ron, I was busy."

He looked at me, his eyes holding an amused look as his gaze lingered on my stained shirt. "Spilling coffee on you is certainly busy," he remarked. I blushed furiously and folded my arms across my chest. His gaze flitted away and looked out the window as he shrugged out of his cloak.

"Fine, stay then."

"I was planning to," he interrupted me.

I frowned and continued, "I'm going to go change my shirt, don't go anywhere," I warned him before retreating towards the hall and into my bedroom.

I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, commanding myself to take deep breaths.

"What's the problem deary?" the mirror piped up.

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the door, going to my dresser and rummaging through the drawer.

"Well that's not the answer! It's a fine day, you should really take advantage of that," the mirror pressed.

"I'm trying not to," I muttered to myself as I stripped off my stained shirt and replaced it with a comfy tank top. I threw the garment at the mirror, taking a sort of pleasure when it let out a hurl of insults at me. I left it and returned to the kitchen where Ron was leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily prophet.

Even though I knew that under no circumstances did Ron have any right to be looking so comfortable in _my_ kitchen, a sort of warmth filled me. It just looked so..._right_.

"Getting a bit comfy aren't we?" I said sarcastically, trying my hardest to look miffed.

It took a few moments before Ron looked up from the article he was reading and looked at me, as if he just realized where he was. "I'm just beginning to wait is all," he said slowly.

I blew out an exasperated breath leaned against the table opposite him, giving him a glare. "Why did you decide to come?" I said bluntly.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "I told you already, to see..."

"That's not what I meant," I snapped. "I meant _why_, after a week, would you just decide to come and see Anna? I didn't think that Evelyn would let you." I said the last part as a sort of scalding remark towards him.

He frowned and tore his eyes away from me, looking out the window at the gray sky. "Evelyn has no say in what I do. Our divorce is being filed as we speak," he said slowly.

I sat there, shocked. Not only was I shocked, I was gleefully happy at the prospect that _my_ Ron was now single. _And now I can get married to him and we can raise Anna together and..._I squashed my thoughts before they went any farther. I really didn't want to think about a marriage between Ron and me. It was completely pointless since it would never happen. "But, _why_?" As far as I could tell, Ron had been completely having a bimbo for his wife...I didn't understand why they would want to file for divorce.

Ron watched me for a moment before placing the mug and paper on the counter. He took two steps towards me, closing the distance between us. My breath caught in my throat as I was forced to look up and stare into his dazzling blue eyes. "Because I have no feelings for Evelyn. I have a child with you and I should help you out...be with you," he stated.

The butterflies that had been flying around in my stomach suddenly ceased, as if the life had been sucked from them. Instead, there was a cold feeling spreading throughout my stomach and chest, clutching at my throat in a sick way. "I don't need help," I said with a hard edge on my voice. "And if you think you can just marry me because we have a daughter together, you are very sadly mistaken. I refuse to have a marriage with someone who doesn't love me and is just playing the hero." I pushed him away from me and walked to the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at him coldly.

"'Mione...that's not what I meant," he said, a pleading note in his voice.

I shook my head, refusing to feel bad for him. "I'm sorry Ron but if you think anything like that is going to happen, I would like you to please leave...I don't wish for you to be here."

Ron sighed and walked over to me. He bent his head slightly and placed a light, tender kiss on my forehead. "I'll leave if that's what you want. Mum's invited Harry, Ginny and me over tomorrow. Why don't you come and bring Anna with you? I'll visit with her then," he said quietly before walking away from me and out the door.

----

Hmmm...what will happen now?? –Grins gleefully- Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to figure that out!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, content or plot of the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

"Okay, so you remember what I told you, right?" I asked Anna as we climbed the front steps of The Burrow.

She squeezed my hand and nodded. "Yep. All of it. I promise I'll be a good girl," she nodded her head for emphasis.

I smiled and bent to kiss her forehead. I was glad that she was with me. Even if she was just five, it felt comforting to have her with me. You could call it a type of security blanket, I suppose. I reached out my hand and rapped on the door.

There was a noise in the entryway before the door opened. Ron stood there, seeming to take up the whole frame; he was that intimidating to me. I bit my lip and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Hello Hermioneâ€and Anna," he said Anna's name with a note of shyness. I almost laughed out loud. Ron was never shy. But I guess when you're faced with a daughter that has aged five years and you've never met her before, you have every right to be shy.

"Hello Ron," I said coolly. "This is Anna," I pulled Anna so that she stood in front of me. "Honey, this is your dad," I said softly, as if I didn't really want to say it out load. I had to take a deep breath to make sure the tears that had sprung to my eyes didn't overflow.

I could feel a moment of hesitation in Anna. Then her face broke out in a huge grin and she bounded forwards, hugging Ron tightly to her. "I've always wanted a daddy," she said excitedly.

I laughed, tears glistening in my eyes. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Ron bent down and hugged Anna back tightly. It didn't seem like he ever wanted to let go. "We should probably go in," I said after a minute.

Ron released his hold on Anna and looked at me. "Right. Well, come on in then." I followed him in, taking off my shoes and cloak as he closed the door behind us. "Anna will be sleeping in the guest room. Mum thought it would be best if she was given her own room and you bunked with me," he explained out of the corner of his mouth as we began to ascend the stairs.

"Bunk with you?" I raised my voice slightly, giving it the impression or a stage whisper. "Why can't I have another room?"

"Because mum thinks it would be better for Anna if we slept in the same room," Ron replied calmly.

"I would rather not fill Anna's head with lies," I hissed back,

"It isn't a lie. We're just pretending to be friendly is all," he stated simply. We had reached the doorway to the guest bedroom. "Here you are Anna," Ron said brightly, pushing open the door to reveal the bedroom.

"Wow," Anna breath and hurried over to the bed, scrambling up onto it. "This is really pretty!"

Ron laughed. "I'm glad you like it. Now, here's your bag," he took her bag from my hand. "I'm going to go show your mum where she'll be sleeping. You can go down to the kitchen if you like."

Anna nodded. "Okayâ€but can I stay here just a bit longer?" she pleaded.

"If you want. Just make sure you're down in time for supper," Ron replied. Anna grinned and bounded over to her bag. We closed the door just as she had opened a book and began to read. "A bit like you I suppose," Ron said.

"What do you mean," I asked defensively.

"The book."

"Well I think it's good that she's interested in reading at such a young age."

Ron didn't say anything more, but instead began walking the path to his room. I followed behind, averting my eyes from his frame and instead pretending to be interesting on the faded wallpaper covering the walls. I was paying too much attention obviously, because when he stopped abruptly in front of his room, I banged into him. "Sorry," I muttered, praying inwardly that I wasn't blushing. Ron looked at me for a moment, something flickering in his eyes. I held his gaze, not wanting him to look away but he did, and my heart plummeted. _He doesn't feel the same way you idiot_, I chided myself inwardly.

"You'll be sleeping on the cot again," Ron said pointing to the cot that I had slept in only a week earlier. The same cot where I had laid crying when Ron said that our night together had only been a mistake. I felt a lump rise in my throat, threatening me with trees as I dropped my bag on the bedspread.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely. When he gave me a slightly confused look, I hastened with a sarcastic comment, "I thought you'd go as far as making me sleep with you."

Ron just watched me for a long moment before replying. "I would have, but you might have disagreed. You get your on bed on the sole reason of no fights between us," he replied carefully.

I nodded, somewhat glad that he had at least thought of it. "Wellâ€I guess we should go down for dinner." I turned towards the door, but Ron caught my arm. I looked up, puzzled.

"'Mione"

My breath caught as he pulled me closer, bent down and captured my lips in a soft, pleasurable kiss. I kissed him back with the same temperament, and enjoyed the sweetness I received. _He's just doing this to trick you_â€I gasped and pushed him away, stumbling backwards into the door. _You foolish girl, he felt what you felt!_ I tried to squash the thoughts that swirled in my head, making me dizzy and lightheaded. Or had the kiss done that? "Listen Ron" I began.

"No. No, it's okay Hermione. I shouldn't ofâ€thought ofâ€never mind. Let's go then," he said briskly. He wrenched open the door and stalked out of it, leaving me alone in the room, extremely confused and ready to burst into tears.

----

Everything had gone fairly good at dinner. It was extremely good; Mrs. Weasley never missed a chance to show her cooking expertise. Anna had made friends with Molly and Arthur, having climbed up on Arthur's lap when he reclined in the living room after dinner. Ron sat quietly enough, but allowed himself the pleasure of answering Anna's endless questions and shooting smiles at her. Harry and Ginny came right after dinner was over, and, even though they protested, Mrs. Weasley made sure they had ate at least some of the leftovers.

After I had greeted them, spent a bit of time with Anna and chatted with Mrs. Weasley, I retreated to Ron's bedroom, leaving Anna as she learned to play wizard chess. I now lay on my stomach on the cot, an open book in front of me. Staring down at the pages, I realized with a jolt that I had no idea what was going on in it. I hadn't really been reading the book, but the same paragraph over and over again. Chiding myself, I began to read again, swearing to myself that I would at least understand the paragraph.

When the paragraph became a blur of messed up words again, I gave an exasperated sigh and lifted my head. The orange curtains had been pulled back from the window, leaving a dazzling view of the moon. Judging by the outside, it had gotten pretty late. I looked over to where my candle had sat. The flickering flame was almost engulfed by the hot, melted wax. I let go of my room and shoved the heels of my hands in my eyes, rubbing furiously to clear them.

I froze as I heard the bedroom door creak open. Replacing my hands on the book, I turned my head slightly, expecting Anna to be standing there, demanding that she be put to bed. Instead, the tall frame of Ron stood in the doorway. He glanced at me, shut the door and walked briskly to his dresser. I frowned, marked my place in the book, even though it really didn't matter, and set it on the floor.

"Is Anna in bed?" I asked politely. I had to work to keep my voice at its normal pitch since Ron had just pulled off his shirt, showing off the smooth skin of his back, under which the muscles rippled.

He didn't turn to look at me or even pause as he began to pull off his pants to change them into pajama pants. I turned my head; I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with that sight. "Yeahâ€put her to bed myself over an hour ago. She's a bright kidâ€never seen one like her since you. I think she likes me," he said the last part with pride in his voice.

I turned my head once I heard the bedsprings creak. He lay in bed, his arms under his head, watching me. I bit my lip to keep the tears from pouring down. I had been doing that a lot lately. "Why wouldn't she? You're going to be a great dad," I said honestly. My heart gave a twinge, and pain washed through me. _He'll be a great dad even if there is no marriage._

"I'll work on it." He shifted and blew out the candle, leaving the room bathed in moonlight. "Night 'Mione," he said softly. I watched as he closed his eyes. The blankets had only been pulled up to his midriff, and I could see his chest quite clearly. I watched as his chest rose up and done with his breathing, although I knew he wasn't asleep, not yet.

"Ron?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

I smiled at his response. He was obviously incredibly close to sleep. "Iâ€wellâ€I'm sorry for earlier."

There was a pause before he spoke again, but this time his voice was clearer and he didn't seem to be too happy, "right." Just that one word sent a wave of guilt through me that I shuddered.

I shifted, swinging my legs off the cot until my bare feet hit the floor. I watched as they became lit by the eerie moonlight. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the bed, and walked towards Ron. _You shouldn't be doing thisâ€yes, this is what you want...no! You idiot! He'll just hurt you againâ€follow your heart_I was definitely leaning towards the second set of thoughts. I pushed back the covers and climbed quietly into bed. Ron's eyes popped open as he felt the change in the bed.

"'Mioneâ€whatâ€?"

"Shhh," I replied, placing my finger to his lips to silence him. As I did, I carefully lowered my head to kiss the same lips, and felt my heart expand with the impact. The kiss was sweet, until we both gave away to the hunger and it began to be more hunger drive, as if we had been waiting for this forever. Ron rolled me over so that he lay on top. He pulled away, those same piercing blue eyes boring into my own.

"'Mioneâ€are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely. I took a deep breath, squashed out the thoughts that told me that this was indeed very wrong, and nodded. A smile flickered across his lips as he bent towards me again, capturing me back into the world of sweet promise.

----

Hmm...what will happen? What will _happen_??? Stay tuned

Thanks to my reviewers! You're the best!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

Sunlight shone through the dusty windowpanes, spreading it's light over me. I opened my eyes when I felt its warmth but immediately regretted it. The first thing I saw was the outline of Ron's face and the first thing I felt was his arm wrapped around me protectively. _I told you this is how it would end up_, the nasty voice took great pleasure in torturing me. I immediately knew that the night before was a mistake, Of course, I loved it...and I would never take it back. The problem was that I knew he didn't love me and I had yet again slept with him.

I unwrapped his arm from me and slipped out of bed, putting my pajamas back on quickly. I wasn't about to disappear like last time though. I had to think about the fact that Anna was sleeping just a few floors below and there would be too many explanations if I made her leave before anyone else had gotten up. There was also the fact that I needed to talk to Ron about this. I needed to make sure he understood that I wasn't going to go along with his plan. There would be no way that I would marry someone who didn't love me. _But his hands and the way he looked at me had been so loving_...no. No, they hadn't. I had been imagining things because I was caught up in the moment.

I turned as Ron moved in the bed and my breath caught as I saw that his eyes were indeed open, and looking directly at me. "We...we need to talk," I said, unable to keep my voice from shaking.

He frowned. "Alright," he replied before sliding out of bed and pulling on his pajama pants. "I'm all ears."

I gulped; my eyes up his chest, to his handsome face and then to his sleep tousled hair. Yet again, I had to fight the urge to run my hands through it. "Last night...I don't know what happened. I...I don't think it was right," I stammered. It felt as though I was ripping out the heart that had been put back in its rightful place just last night.

"What do you mean," he asked coolly.

"It's...Ron! You don't love me!" I raised my voice, annoyed that he didn't get it.

"I never said that," he frowned.

"Well you never said you did either!"

"'Mione..."

"Don't call me that. You have no right. I'm going to get Anna and we're going to leave. I'll drop her off next weekend here," I said and began and gather up my things.

"You can't leave!" he said pleadingly. I froze, staring down at the bedspread, my eyes misting over. _Not again..._I cursed myself.

"Why?" I asked as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Because...because I love you dammit!" he strode over and took my hands in his, turning me around so that I had to face him. I refused to look into his eyes.

"You're just saying that," I said softly.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie about this. I've loved you ever since Hogwarts," he said, tilting my chin up so that I had to look up at him.

"I don't believe you," I said, pushing him away from you. "How am I supposed to believe you Ron? How? You are in the middle of a divorce from a woman you married just last week! You must have loved her!"

Ron was shaking his head. "No...after you left and never replied to any of my owls, I gave up and met Evelyn. I never loved her."

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN UP IF YOU LOVED ME!" I cried, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You wouldn't reply to my owls!" he retorted.

"I couldn't! I...couldn't face replying to you! I had left the man I loved and I knew that if I wrote just one single letter back, I would come running back into your arms. You hurt me Ron!" The memories of catching him snogging the sixth year Ravenclaw scratched at my head. I moaned and sunk onto the floor against the wall. He had denied that he had wanted anything to with her for months, and when I refused to believe him, he angrily stated that we hadn't officially been a couple and it didn't matter. So I left. I left him for what I thought to be forever. I thought he was to be a thing of my past but here I was, crying to him, yelling at him, telling him that he was lying to me because I didn't want to believe a word out of his mouth.

"'Mione..." He came over and squatted down, peering into my fast. "I was a prat in Hogwarts. I was stupid. I didn't understand at the time how special you were...how in love with you I was. I understood when you left...and then I had to give up. You said you couldn't reply because I had hurt you. I couldn't keep hoping because you had hurt me. Leaving was the best thing you could have done for me. But I do love you Hermione, I always have and I promise that I always will."

Through my tears, I looked at him. I realized then what had flickered through his eyes so many times, and what was held in there now. Love. Pure, undeniable love. "I love you too," I whispered. I tilted my head up as he kissed me softly on the lips. I hugged him to me, my tears now of happiness as they poured down my cheeks.

"'Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?" His voice was full of love, longing and apprehension. I paused for a moment, letting those words sink in. It was my turn to marry Ron..._my_ Ron. I had the choice...the chance.

"Yes...yes I'll marry you," I looked up at him, giving him a quick kiss and smiling a genuine smile

Well...there's really not much left of the story. Actually, the next chapter will probably be the last. I hope you like this one and are excited about the final chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers. This story wouldn't be the same without you!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not affiliated with her in any way.

----

Flash Forward: One month

The weather couldn't have been any better. The sun was high in the sky and shining in all its glory. For once, I wasn't annoyed by its appearance. There was not a cloud in the sky, and a warm breeze fluttered through the trees.

I finished retching in the toilet and leaned back against the bathroom door. I had been sick for quite awhile, always in the mornings. Even though the signs pointed to pregnancy, I wouldn't believe it. I kept telling myself that it was just nerves. And today was no exception.

"Herms? It's time to get in your dress," Ginny's voice rang softly from the hall. I moaned and pushed myself up, opening the door and walking out in the hall. "Herms!" Ginny went wide-eyed and hurried over to me. "Are you alright? You look so pale!"

I shook my head and walked to the guest bedroom where I was to get ready. "It's nothing Ginny. Just nerves is all," I replied.

"Oh...well, alright. Let's get you into that dress then," Ginny didn't seem completely convinced but she let the subject drop. She hurried over to where my dress was hanging and took it off the hanger. "Come on Herms, get out of those pajamas and into this thing," Ginny said impatiently.

I smiled and pulled off my top and bottoms, letting Ginny slide the dress over my head. I stood in front of the mirror as she zipped me up. Even though I wasn't a conceited person, I felt a warm glow at how wonderful the dress looked.

It was simple enough, the skirting flowing out and the strapless top fitting snugly to me. There were small, crystallized beads engraved into the corset, making a pretty design. The dress was white, made of soft silk and utterly gorgeous.

As if Ginny was reading my mind she breathed out, "You look beautiful Hermione."

I smiled and turned to face her, all thoughts of my morning sickness fleeing from my head. She looked just as beautiful in the light pink dress I had picked out for her. She was my maid of honor, as everyone had suspected she would be. "Thanks Ginny. For everything. Without you, I wouldn't have learned some important lessons."

She grinned and gave me a quick hug. "It was my pleasure," she laughed. "Now, let's get those slippers on you so you can get to your wedding on time!" She produced a pair of white high-heeled sandals. I slipped them on and stood up, my dress completely hiding them from the public.

"Hermione! Ginny! We're waiting for you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called up the stairs. Tears sprang to my eyes as I hugged Ginny tightly to me. She laughed and held me at arm's length.

"You're beautiful Herms. Now, go get married!" she said, starting to tug me towards the door. I followed her out and down the creaky steps to the back door. After seeing that Ginny and I had finally arrived, Mrs. Weasley left to take her seat. On cue, I gave Anna a little push and she began her walk down the aisle as flower girl.

I smiled to myself as I hear the small trickles of laughter she drew from the audience. When she was an appropriate distance from the door, my wedding party set off, Ginny giving me a quick squeeze before setting off.

"Are you ready?" my dad's deep voice asked me.

I turned to smile at him. "You bet I am."

He held out his arm and I looped mine through it. The wedding march began and taking a deep, excited breath, I stepped out into the sunshine. I blushed slightly as everyone around me stood up, taking in my appearance. But the only one I had eyes for was Ron, who stood at the alter.

He looked handsome dressed in his tux, nervously fidgeting. As the march faded away, my dad kissed me on my cheek and went to join the audience. I took my place facing Ron.

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded very slightly but dared not to speak for the minister had begun.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this woman and man in matrimony," he announced. I heard a few murmurs of approval from the crowd.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked, looking down over his glasses.

"I do," Ron said. My heart felt fit to burst in my chest. I couldn't help but grin.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

I nodded before saying the words, "I do." They felt so natural and warm to me. It was hard to believe that just a month ago I had repeatedly told myself that the man in front of me didn't love me and never would.

"If anyone shows just cause of why this man and this woman should not be joined in matrimony, please speak now of forever hold your peace."

There was a deadly silence over the crowd. The minister beamed, obviously happy that there were no objections to this marriage.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced, giving Ron a slight nod.

There was an eruption of cheers as Ron bent his head. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, meeting his lips with my own. All sound drowned away as we stood there, involved in just the two of us. _This is where I should've been all along_, I thought to myself as Ron took my hand and began to lead me back down the aisle.

----

Thank you to all my reviewers throughout this story! You have made this a success and I am forever grateful to you guys!

Sadly, this is the end of this particular fan fic. As of right now, there is no upcoming sequel of epilogue scedualed, although that may change. Please keep checking back in case I decide to keep on going with this. I hope you liked it and will continue reading my other stories!


End file.
